Resistance
Resistance is to defend onself against coercion and various other forms of force or persuasion. Resistance in education See also *Assertiveness *Avoidance *Compliance *Independence (personality) *Obediance *Psychological reactance *School refusal *Temptation *Treatment refusal References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Ellis, A (2007). Overcoming Resistance:A Rational Emotive Behavior Therapy Integrated Approach, Second Edition ISBN 9780826122148 Papers *Abadi, S. (2003). Between the frontier and the network: notes for a metapsychology of freedom: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 18(2) 2003, 131-150. *Abowitz, K. K. (2000). A pragmatist revisioning of resistance theory: American Educational Research Journal Vol 37(4) Win 2000, 877-907. *Abraham, M. (2005). Fighting Back: Abused South Asian Women's Strategies of Resistance. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. *Achinstein, B., & Ogawa, R. T. (2006). (In)Fidelity: What the Resistance of New Teachers Reveals about Professional Principles and Prescriptive Educational Policies: Harvard Educational Review Vol 76(1) Spr 2006, 30-63. *Adelman, H. M., & Maatsch, J. L. (1955). Resistance to extinction as a function of the type of response elicited by frustration: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 50(1) Jul 1955, 61-65. *Ader, R. (1962). Social factors affecting emotionality and resistance to disease in animals: III. Early weaning and susceptibility to gastric ulcers in the rat. A control for nutritional factors: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 55(4) Aug 1962, 600-602. *Ader, R., Beels, C. C., & Tatum, R. (1960). Social factors affecting emotionality and resistance to disease in animals: II. Susceptibility to gastric ulceration as a function of interruptions in social interactions and the time at which they occur: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 53(5) Oct 1960, 455-458. *Ader, R., & Friedman, S. B. (1965). Social factors affecting emotionality and resistance to disease in animals: Psychosomatic Medicine 27(2) 1965, 119-122. *Ader, R., Tatum, R., & Beels, C. C. (1960). Social factors affecting emotionality and resistance to disease in animals: I. Age of separation from the mother and susceptibility to gastric ulcers in the rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 53(5) Oct 1960, 446-454. *Afifi, W. A., & Lee, J. W. (2000). Balancing instrumental and identity goals in relationships: The role of request directness and request persistence in the selection of sexual resistance strategies: Communication Monographs Vol 67(3) Sep 2000, 284-305. *Agnew, V. (1997). The West in Indian feminist discourse and practice: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 20(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 3-19. *Aguirre, J. A. K. (1999). "Coming closer to their dreams": Psychological and philosophical theories as complementary lenses for understanding school reform. (urban education, practical intersubjectivity). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Akmal, T., & Miller, D. (2003). Overcoming resistance to change: A case study of revision and renewal in a US secondary education teacher preparation program: Teaching and Teacher Education Vol 19(4) May 2003, 409-420. *Akom, A. A. (2003). Reexamining Resistance as Oppositional Behavior: The Nation of Islam and the Creation of a Black Achievement Ideology: Sociology of Education Vol 76(4) Oct 2003, 305-325. *Albarracin, D., Cohen, J. B., & Kumkale, G. T. (2003). When communications collide with recipients' actions: Effects of the post-message behavior on intentions to follow the message recommendation: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 29(7) Jul 2003, 834-845. *Alfasi, G. (1988). Correction to "Self Psychology After Kohut." PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (11), Nov, 1988. *Almond, R. (2006). Revisiting Groundhog day (1993): Cinematic depiction of mutative process: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(5) Oct 2006, 1387-1398. *Al-Saleh, N. A. (1999). Experimental studies of human motor movements: Effects of visual feedback, movement resistance, and pacing. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Althof, S. E. (1998). New roles for mental health clinicians in the treatment of erectile dysfunction: Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 23(3) 1998, 229-231. *Amella, E. J. (2002). Resistance at mealtimes for persons with dementia: Journal of Nutrition, Health & Aging Vol 6(2) 2002, 117-122. *Amsel, A., & Ward, J. S. (1965). Frustration and persistence: Resistance to discrimination following prior experience with the discriminanda: Psychological Monographs: General & Applied 79(4, Whole No 597) 1965, 41. *Anderson, A. (2005). Review of Nonviolent Resistance: A New Approach to Violent and Self-destructive Children: Educational Psychology Vol 25(4) Aug 2005, 437-440. *Anderson, J. (2002). Researching environmental resistance: Working through Secondspace and Thirdspace approaches: Qualitative Research Vol 2(3) Dec 2002, 301-321. *Anderson, K. M. (2006). Surviving incest: The art of resistance: Families in Society Vol 87(3) Jul-Sep 2006, 409-416. *Anderson, L. R., & McGuire, W. J. (1965). Prior reassurance of group consensus as a factor in producing resistance to persuasion: Sociometry 28(1) 1965, 44-56. *Anderson, N. H. (1963). Comparison of different populations: Resistance to extinction and transfer: Psychological Review Vol 70(2) Mar 1963, 162-179. *Andrews, M. (2002). Introduction: Counter-narratives and the power to oppose: Narrative Inquiry Vol 12(1) 2002, 1-6. *Antebi, R. N. (1963). Seven principles to overcome resistances in hypnoanalysis: British Journal of Medical Psychology 36(4) 1963, 341-349. *Antonov, A., Stokke, B. G., Moksnes, A., Kleven, O., Honza, M., & Roskaft, E. (2006). Eggshell strength of an obligate brood parasite: A test of the puncture resistance hypothesis: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 60(1) May 2006, 11-18. *Arena, J. (2003). Race and hegemony: The neoliberal transformation of the black urban regime and working-class resistance: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 47(3) Nov 2003, 352-380. *Arent, S. M., Alderman, B. L., Short, E. J., & Landers, D. M. (2007). Impact of the testing environment on affective changes following acute resistance exercise: Journal of Applied Sport Psychology Vol 19(3) Jul 2007, 364-378. *Arent, S. M., Landers, D. M., Matt, K. S., & Etnier, J. L. (2005). Dose-Response and Mechanistic Issues in the Resistance Training and Affect Relationship: Journal of Sport & Exercise Psychology Vol 27(1) Mar 2005, 92-110. *Argyris, C. (1997). Initiating change that perseveres: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 40(3) Jan 1997, 299-309. *Armenini, B. (2007). Support for reducing use of restraint and seclusion: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 45(9) Sep 2007, 12. *Armstrong, N. (2005). Resistance through risk: Women and cervical cancer screening: Health, Risk & Society Vol 7(2) Jun 2005, 161-176. *Ashe, F. (2004). Deconstructing the Experiential Bar: Male Experience and Feminist Resistance: Men and Masculinities Vol 7(2) Oct 2004, 187-204. *Ashforth, B. E., & Mael, F. A. (1988). The power of resistance: Sustaining valued identities. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Atkinson, M. (2002). Pretty in ink: Conformity, resistance, and negotiation in women's tattooing: Sex Roles Vol 47(5-6) Sep 2002, 219-235. *Atkinson, M. (2003). The civilizing of resistance: Straightedge tattooing: Deviant Behavior Vol 24(3) May-Jun 2003, 197-220. *Augustyn, M. (2006). Review of Nonviolent resistance to violent and self destructive children: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 27(1) Feb 2006, 75. *Avila, A. H., Alonzo, N. C., & Bayer, B. M. (2004). Immune cell activity during the initial stages of withdrawal from chronic exposure to cocaine or morphine: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 147(1-2) Feb 2004, 109-113. *Bachant, J. L. (1998). Loving the resistance. Using the resistance to map the boundaries of the soul: Issues in Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 20(2) 1998, 125-142. *Bailey, G. W. (1996). Helping the resistant adolescent enter substance abuse treatment: The office intervention: Child and Adolescent Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 5(1) Jan 1996, 149-164. *Ball, T. B., Ji, H., Kimani, J., McLaren, P., Marlin, C., Hill, A. V. S., et al. (2007). Polymorphisms in IRF-1 associated with resistance to HIV-1 infection in highly exposed uninfected Kenyan sex workers: AIDS Vol 21(9) May 2007, 1091-1101. *Balser, D. B., & Stern, R. N. (1999). Resistance and cooperation: A response to conflict over job performance: Human Relations Vol 52(8) Aug 1999, 1029-1053. *Bamaca, M. Y., & Umana-Taylor, A. J. (2006). Testing a Model of Resistance to Peer Pressure Among Mexican-Origin Adolescents: Journal of Youth and Adolescence Vol 35(4) Aug 2006, 631-645. *Bamberger, P. A., & Bacharach, S. B. (2006). Abusive supervision and subordinate problem drinking: Taking resistance, stress and subordinate personality into account: Human Relations Vol 59(6) Jun 2006, 723-752. *Baptista, T., Hernandez, L., Martinez, M., Galeazzi, T., Vargas, D., Lacruz, A., et al. (2007). Insulin resistance index and counter-regulatory factors during olanzapine or risperidone administration in subjects with schizophrenia: Schizophrenia Research Vol 89(1-3) Jan 2007, 350-352. *Baptista, T., Martinez, J., Lacruz, A., Rangel, N., Beaulieu, S., Serrano, A., et al. (2006). Metformin for Prevention of Weight Gain and Insulin Resistance With Olanzapine: A Double-Blind Placebo-Controlled Trial: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 51(3) Mar 2006, 192-196. *Barak, A., & Golan, G. (2000). Counseling psychology in Israel: Successful accomplishments of a nonexistent specialty: Counseling Psychologist Vol 28(1) Jan 2000, 100-116. *Barber, J. G. (1996). Science and social work: Are they compatible? : Research on Social Work Practice Vol 6(3) Jul 1996, 379-388. *Barbuto, J. E., Jr., Fritz, S. M., & Goertzen, B. J. (2002). Leaders' anticipated and targets' self-reported resistance to task assignments: A replication: Psychological Reports Vol 90(2) Apr 2002, 515-520. *Barbuto, J. E., Jr., Scholl, R. W., Hickox, C. F., III, & Boulmetis, J. (2001). A field study of the relation between leaders' anticipation of targets' resistance and targets' reports of influence tactics used by leaders in dyadic relations: Psychological Reports Vol 88(3) Jun 2001, 835-843. *Barbuto, J. J. E., Fritz, S. M., & Matkin, G. S. (2001). Leaders' bases of social power and anticipation of targets' resistance as predictors of transactional and transformational leadership: Psychological Reports Vol 89(3) Dec 2001, 661-666. *Barker, V. (2006). Review of Courting Conflict: The Israeli Military Court System in the West Bank and Gaza: Law & Society Review Vol 40(3) Sep 2006, 736-738. *Baron, J., & Spranca, M. (1997). Protected values: Organizational Behavior and Human Decision Processes Vol 70(1) Apr 1997, 1-16. *Barrett, C. (2005). Book reviews: Biting the hand that starves you: Inspiring resistance to anorexia/bulimia: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 34(3) Nov 2005, 196-198. *Baum, H. S. (2002). Why school systems resist reform: A psychoanalytic perspective: Human Relations Vol 55(2) Feb 2002, 173-198. *Baumann, N., & Kuhl, J. (2005). How to Resist Temptation: The Effects of External Control Versus Autonomy Support on Self-Regulatory Dynamics: Journal of Personality Vol 73(2) Apr 2005, 443-470. *Bazley, T. D., Lersch, K. M., & Mieczkowski, T. (2007). Officer force versus suspect resistance: A gendered analysis of patrol officers in an urban police department: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 35(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 183-192. *Beal, B. (2001). Disqualifying the official: An exploration of social resistance through the subculture of skateboarding. Champaign, IL: Human Kinetics. *Beall, B. I. (1998). "Are other teachers doing this?": Profiling student resistance to the implementation of ethnography in the first year composition research class. A case study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Becnel, S. (2004). The analyst/priest: Resolving patients' resistances to the dual-identified practitioner. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Belcher, J. R., Morano, C., & DeForge, B. R. (2004). Treating Resistant Couples: The Use of Forgiveness in Conservative Christian and Jewish Traditions: Family Therapy Vol 31(2) 2004, 71-85. *Bell, M. C. (1997). Response strength and resistance to change. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bell, M. C., Seip, K. M., & Fitzsimmons, K. S. (2007). Effect of signaling reinforcement on resistance to change in a multiple schedule: Behavioural Processes Vol 74(1) Jan 2007, 33-48. *Bell, N., Trieschman, A., & Vogel, E. (1961). A sociocultural analysis of the resistances of working-class fathers treated in a child psychiatric clinic: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 31 1961, 388-405. *Belov, A. F., & Byalovskii, Y. Y. (1997). Psychophysiological characteristics of individual behavioral strategies of adaptation to increased resistive loads to breathing: Human Physiology Vol 23(6) Nov-Dec 1997, 719-727. *Belvedere, K., Worrall, J. L., & Tibbetts, S. G. (2005). Explaining Suspect Resistance in Police-Citizen Encounters: Criminal Justice Review Vol 30(1) May 2005, 30-44. *Benderman, S. K. (2006). Narrative. New York, NY: Nation Books. *Benholdt-Thomsen, V., Faraclas, N., & von Werlhof, C. (2003). Review of There is an alternative: Subsistence and worldwide resistance to corporate globalization: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 12(1) Mar 2003, 67-69. *Benjamin, R. D. (1998). Negotiation and evil: The sources of religious and moral resistance to the settlement of conflicts: Mediation Quarterly Vol 15(3) Spr 1998, 245-266. *Bennett, R., & Kottasz, R. (2001). Construed artistic identity and resistance to identity change in UK theaters: An empirical investigation: Corporate Reputation Review Vol 4(3) Aut 2001, 223-234. *Benvenuto, S. (2005). Discussion on Fabiana: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 21 2005, 49-55. *Benvenuto, S., & Lyotard, J.-F. (1995). Resistances: A conversation with Jean-Francois Lyotard: Journal of European Psychoanalysis No 2 Fal-Win 1995-1996, 11-20. *Bernard, M. M., Maio, G. R., & Olson, J. M. (2003). The vulnerability of values to attack: Inoculation of values and value-relevant attitudes: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 29(1) Jan 2003, 63-75. *Bernstein, B. B. (1957). Extinction as a function of frustration drive and frustration-drive stimulus: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 54(2) Aug 1957, 89-95. *Berry, R. B. (2006). Dreaming About an Open Upper Airway: Comment: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 29(4) Apr 2006, 429-431. *Berzanskyte, A., Valinteliene, R., Haaijer-Ruskamp, F. M., Gurevicius, R., & Grigoryan, L. (2006). Self-medication with antibiotics in Lithuania: International Journal of Occupational Medicine & Environmental Health Vol 19(4) 2006, 246-253. *Besson, A. L., Roloff, M. E., & Paulson, G. D. (1998). Preserving face in refusal situations: Communication Research Vol 25(2) Apr 1998, 183-199. *Beutler, L. E., Rocco, F., Moleiro, C. M., & Talebi, H. (2001). Resistance: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research, Practice, Training Vol 38(4) Win 2001, 431-436. *Bevan, J. L. (2003). Expectancy violation theory and sexual resistance in close, cross-sex relationships: Communication Monographs Vol 70(1) Mar 2003, 68-82. *Bierbaum, L. J., Henrich, C. C., & Zigler, E. F. (2005). Disobedient behaviours in children with intellectual disability: Journal of Intellectual & Developmental Disability Vol 30(2) Jun 2005, 115-119. *Bies, R. J., & Tripp, T. M. (1988). Two faces of the powerless: Coping with tyranny in organizations. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Billow, R. M. (2006). The Three R's of Group: Resistance, Rebellion, and Refusal: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 56(3) Jul 2006, 259-284. *Billow, R. M. (2007). On refusal: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 57(4) Oct 2007, 419-449. *Binder, J. L. (1988). The evolving concept of resistance: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (9), Sep, 1988. *Birch, D., Allison, J. K., & House, R. F. (1963). Extinction performance following discrimination training: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 65(2) Feb 1963, 148-155. *Bishop, D. V. M., Adams, C. V., & Rosen, S. (2006). Resistance of grammatical impairment to computerized comprehension training in children with specific and non-specific language impairments: International Journal of Language & Communication Disorders Vol 41(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 19-40. *Bizer, G. Y., & Petty, R. E. (2005). How We Conceptualize Our Attitudes Matters: The Effects of Valence Framing on the Resistance of Political Attitudes: Political Psychology Vol 26(4) Aug 2005, 553-568. *Black, R. W., & Spence, K. W. (1965). Effects of intertrial reinforcement on resistance to extinction following extended training: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 70(6) Dec 1965, 559-563. *Blankenship, K. L. (2007). Opening the mind before it closes: Considering a message in light of important values increases message processing and later resistance to change. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Blankenship, K. L., & Craig, T. Y. (2006). Rhetorical Question Use and Resistance to Persuasion: An Attitude Strength Analysis: Journal of Language and Social Psychology Vol 25(2) Jun 2006, 111-128. *Blankenship, K. L., & Wegener, D. T. (2008). Opening the mind to close it: Considering a message in light of important values increases message processing and later resistance to change: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 94(2) Feb 2008, 196-213. *Blohm, F. (2006). The Analytic Triad - Indirect countertransferences in the psychotherapeutic process and training: Forum der Psychoanalyse: Zeitschrift fur klinische Theorie & Praxis Vol 22(4) Dec 2006, 358-373. *Bloom, P., & Weisberg, D. S. (2007). Childhood origins of adult resistance to science: Science Vol 316(5827) May 2007, 996-997. *Blumenthal, M. M. (2001). Mother-adolescent daughter conflict: Finding common ground through dialogic process. the relationship between gestalt resistance, conflict handling modes and mutuality. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Blundell, J. E., Stubbs, R. J., Golding, C., Croden, F., Alam, R., Whybrow, S., et al. (2005). Resistance and susceptibility to weight gain: Individual variability in response to a high-fat diet: Physiology & Behavior Vol 86(5) Dec 2005, 614-622. *Bo, S., Gambino, R., Pagani, A., Guidi, S., Gentile, L., Cassader, M., et al. (2005). Relationships between human serum resistin, inflammatory markers and insulin resistance: International Journal of Obesity Vol 29(11) Nov 2005, 1315-1320. *Bohan, J. S. (1995). Understanding Women, One by One: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (11), Nov, 1995. *Bohart, A. C., & Tallman, K. (1999). Problems and issues of therapeutic practice. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Bolhuis, J. E., Schouten, W. G. P., Schrama, J. W., & Wiegant, V. M. (2005). Behavioural development of pigs with different coping characteristics in barren and substrateenriched housing conditions: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 93(3-4) Sep 2005, 213-228. *Boocock, M. G., Haslam, R. A., Lemon, P., & Thorpe, S. (2006). Initial force and postural adaptations when pushing and pulling on floor surfaces with good and reduced resistance to slipping: Ergonomics Vol 49(9) Jul 2006, 801-821. *Boomer, D. S. (1959). Subjective certainty and resistance to change: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 58(3) May 1959, 323-328. *Boren, J. J. (1961). Resistance to extinction as a function of the fixed ratio: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 61(4) Apr 1961, 304-308. *Boschan, P. J. (1986). Dependence and narcissistic resistances in the psychoanalytic process: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 20(2) 1986, 167-185. *Bottrell, D. (2007). Resistance, resilience and social identities: Reframing 'problem youth' and the problem of schooling: Journal of Youth Studies Vol 10(5) Nov 2007, 597-616. *Bovey, W. H., & Hede, A. (2001). Resistance to organisational change: the role of defence mechanisms: Journal of Managerial Psychology Vol 16(7) 2001, 534-548. *Bowes, P. J. (1996). An exploration of the resistance to pastoral care and counselling observed in the evangelical churches in Scotland with particular reference to the role of shame. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Boyce, T. E. (2002). The power is parsimony: Commentary on Goltz's operant analysis of power interpretation of resistance to change: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 22(3) 2002, 23-27. *Boyer, M., & Robert, J. (2006). Organizational inertia and dynamic incentives: Journal of Economic Behavior & Organization Vol 59(3) Mar 2006, 324-348. *Bradshaw, P., & Wicks, D. (1997). Women in the academy: Cycles of resistance and compliance. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Brage, S., Wedderkopp, N., Ekelund, U., Franks, P. W., Wareham, N. J., Andersen, L. B., et al. (2004). Objectively measured physical activity correlates with indices of insulin resistance in Danish children: The European Youth Heart Study (EYHS): International Journal of Obesity Vol 28(11) Nov 2004, 1503-1508. *Bramsen, I., & Ploeg, H. M. v. d. (1999). Fifty years later: The long-term psychological adjustment of ageing World War II survivors: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 100(5) Nov 1999, 350-358. *Braungart-Rieker, J., Garwood, M. M., & Stifter, C. A. (1997). Compliance and noncompliance: The roles of maternal control and child temperament: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 18(3) 1997, 411-428. *Brayboy, B. M. J. (2005). Transformational Resistance and Social Justice: American Indians in Ivy League Universities: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 36(3) Sep 2005, 193-211. *Breitenbecher, K. H., & Scarce, M. (2001). An evaluation of the effectiveness of a sexual assault education program focusing on psychological barriers to resistance: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 16(5) May 2001, 387-407. *Breitwieser, J. V. (1909). Resistance of keys as a factor in reaction times: Psychological Review Vol 16(5) Sep 1909, 352-361. *Brennan, M. E., & Steinitz, M. (1949). Interpretation of group therapy to parents: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 19 1949, 61-68. *Bresnahan, M. J., Ohasi, R., Nebashi, R., Liu, W. Y., & Liao, C. C. (2001). Assertiveness as a predictor of compliance and resistance in Taiwan, Japan, and the U.S: Journal of Asian Pacific Communication Vol 11(2) 2001, 135-159. *Brinol, P., Rucker, D. D., Tormala, Z. L., & Petty, R. E. (2004). Individual Differences in Resistance to Persuasion: The Role of Beliefs and Meta-Beliefs. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Broad, K. L. (2001). The gendered unapologetic: Queer resistance in women's sport: Sociology of Sport Journal Vol 18(2) 2001, 181-204. *Brown, A. D., & Coupland, C. (2005). Sounds of Silence: Graduate Trainees, Hegemony and Resistance: Organization Studies Vol 26(7) Jul 2005, 1049-1069. *Brown, R. T., & Wagner, A. R. (1964). Resistance to punishment and extinction following training with shock or nonreinforcement: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 68(5) Nov 1964, 503-507. *Bruner, D. E. (2007). Symbols for the living: Synthesis, invention, and resistance in 19th to 20th century mortuary practices from montgomery and Harris county, Texas. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Burkley, E. (2007). The role of self-control in resistance to persuasion. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Burnett-Stuart, J. (2003). The resistances to psycho-analysis: An old devil in modern clothing? : Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 17(4) Dec 2003, 312-324. *Burnfield, J. M., & Powers, C. M. (2006). Prediction of slips: An evaluation of utilized coefficient of friction and available slip resistance: Ergonomics Vol 49(10) Aug 2006, 982-995. *Burroughs, N. F. (2007). A reinvestigation of the relationship of teacher nonverbal immediacy and student compliance-resistance with learning: Communication Education Vol 56(4) Oct 2007, 453-475. *Burstein, A. G. (1979). Review of Introduction to psychodynamics and psychotherapy: Clinical vignettes and interpretations: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 24 (5), May, 1979. *Burton, R. M., Lauridsen, J., & Obel, B. (2004). The Impact of Organizational Climate and Strategic Fit on Firm Performance: Human Resource Management Vol 43(1) Spr 2004, 67-82. *Buseh, A. G., & Stevens, P. E. (2007). Constrained but not determined by stigma: Resistance by African American women living with HIV: Women & Health Vol 44(3) 2007, 1-18. *Butin, D. W. (2005). Identity (Re)Construction and Student Resistance. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Butler, M. H., & Bird, M. H. (2000). Narrative and interactional process for preventing harmful struggle in therapy: An integrative empirical model: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 26(2) Apr 2000, 123-142. *Byalovskii, Y. Y. (2002). The Role of Voluntary Motivation in the Tolerability of Additional Respiratory Resistance: Human Physiology Vol 28(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 722-727. *Cabezas, A. L. (2006). The Eroticization of Labor in Cuba's All-inclusive Resorts: Performing Race, Class and Gender in the New Tourist Economy: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 12(5) Sep 2006, 507-521. *Cahyadi, M. V., & Butler, P. H. (2004). Undergraduate Students' Understanding of Falling Bodies in Idealized and Real-World Situations: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 41(6) Aug 2004, 569-583. *Caldwell, L., & Altschuler, D. M. (2001). Adolescents leaving gangs: An analysis of risk and protective factors, resilency and desistence in a developmental context: Journal of Gang Research Vol 8(2) Win 2001, 21-34. *Calvo Sagardoy, R., Alba Fernandez, V., Servan Garcia, I., & Pelaz, S. (2001). Processes of change and resistance to change in eating disorders according to J. O. Prochaska & C. Diclemente's model: Clinica y Salud Vol 12(2) 2001, 237-251. *Cameron, K. A. (2001). Resistance to persuasion as a function of attitude importance, attitude structure, and counterattitudinal message type. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cameron, K. A., Jacks, J. Z., & O'Brien, M. E. (2002). An experimental examination of strategies for resisting persuasion: Current Research in Social Psychology Vol 7(12) 2002, 205-224. *Campbell, H., & Heyman, J. (2007). Slantwise: Beyond Domination and Resistance on the Border: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 36(1) Feb 2007, 3-30. *Campbell, S. L. (1959). Resistance to extinction as a function of number of shock-termination reinforcements: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(6) Dec 1959, 754-758. *Canning, M. (1999). Breaking through defenses: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 6(1) 1999, 47-62. *Capaldi, E. J. (1958). The effects of different amounts of training on the resistance to extinction of different patterns of partially reinforced responses: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 51(3) Jun 1958, 367-371. *Capaldi, E. J. (1964). Effect of N-length, number of different N-lengths, and number of reinforcements on resistance to extinction: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 68(3) Sep 1964, 230-239. *Capaldi, E. J., & Hart, D. (1962). Influence of a small number of partial reinforcement training trials on resistance to extinction: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 64(2) Aug 1962, 166-171. *Capaldi, E. J., Hart, D., & Stanley, L. R. (1963). Effect of intertrial reinforcement on the aftereffect of nonreinforcement and resistance to extinction: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 65(1) Jan 1963, 70-74. *Capaldi, E. J., & Spivey, J. E. (1963). Effect of goal box similarity on the after-effect of nonreinforcement and resistance to extinction: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 66(5) Nov 1963, 461-465. *Capaldi, E. J., & Spivey, J. E. (1965). Schedule of partial delay of reinforcement and resistance to extinction: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 60(2) Oct 1965, 274-276. *Caputo, A. (2005). Clients' perceptions of resistance in counselling. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cardena, I., & Littlewood, R. (2006). Humour as Resistance: Deviance and Pathology from a Ludic Perspective: Anthropology & Medicine Vol 13(3) Dec 2006, 285-296. *Carlone, D., & Larson, G. S. (2006). Locating possibilities for control and resistance in a self-help program: Western Journal of Communication Vol 70(4) Oct 2006, 270-291. *Carment, D. W., & Miles, C. G. (1962). Resistance to extinction and rate of lever-pulling as a function of percentageof reinforcement and number of acquisition trials: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 16(2) 1962, 145-151. *Carnall, C. (2004). Editorial: Journal of Change Management Vol 4(3) Sep 2004, 191. *Carr, J. E. (1996). Psychology and mind-body segregation: Are we part of the problem? : Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings Vol 3(2) Jun 1996, 141-144. *Carty, J. A. (2001). An examination of the relative effectiveness of three cognitive behavioral group treatments for depression in an Australian treatment-resistant population. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Case, P., & Pineiro, E. (2006). Aesthetics, performativity and resistance in the narratives of a computer programming community: Human Relations Vol 59(6) Jun 2006, 753-782. *Catapano, F., Sperandeo, R., Perris, F., Lanzaro, M., & Maj, M. (2001). Insight and resistance in patients with obsessive-compulsive disorder: Psychopathology Vol 34(2) Mar 2001, 62-68. *Cautilli, J. (2006). Resistance is not futile: An experimental analogue of "resistance" effects on the consultant's therapeutic behavior in the treatment of disruptive students. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cavalcanti, M. C. (1996). Collusion, resistance, and reflexivity: Indigenous teacher education in Brazil: Linguistics and Education Vol 8(2) 1996, 175-188. *Chaine, S. M., & Velasco, C. S. (2005). Evaluation of resistance to change on children behavior: Revista Mexicana de Psicologia Vol 22(1) Jun 2005, 177-192. *Chaput, J.-P., Drapeau, V., Hetherington, M., Lemieux, S., Provencher, V., & Tremblay, A. (2007). Psychobiological effects observed in obese men experiencing body weight loss plateau: Depression and Anxiety Vol 24(7) 2007, 518-521. *Chasteen, K., & Kissman, K. (2000). Juggling multiple roles and the act of resistance: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 22(2) Jun 2000, 233-240. *Chory-Assad, R. M., & Paulsel, M. L. (2004). Classroom Justice: Student Aggression and Resistance as Reactions to Perceived Unfairness: Communication Education Vol 53(3) Jul 2004, 253-273. *Chreim, S. (2006). Managerial Frames and Institutional Discourses of Change: Employee Appropriation and Resistance: Organization Studies Vol 27(9) Sep 2006, 1261-1287. *Christopher, K. (2005). Welfare recipients attending college: The interplay of oppression and resistance: Journal of Sociology & Social Welfare Vol 32(3) Sep 2005, 165-185. *Christophersen, E. R., & Mortweet, S. L. (2003). Establishing bedtime. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Cialdini, R. B., Sagarin, B. J., & Rice, W. E. (2001). Training in ethical influence. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Ciccocioppo, R., Angeletti, S., & Weiss, F. (2001). Long-lasting resistance to extinction of response reinstatement induced by ethanol-related stimuli: Role of genetic ethanol preference: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 25(10) Oct 2001, 1414-1419. *Clachar, A. (1997). Resistance to the English language in Puerto Rico: Toward a theory of language intergroup distinctiveness: Linguistics and Education Vol 9(1) 1997, 49-67. *Clare, L., & Shakespeare, P. (2004). Negotiating the impact of forgetting: Dimensions of resistance in task-oriented conversations between people with early-stage dementia and their partners: Dementia: The International Journal of Social Research and Practice Vol 3(2) Jun 2004, 211-232. *Clark, M. D. (1998). Strength-based practice: The ABC's of working with adolescents who don't want to work with you: Federal Probation Vol 62(1) Jun 1998, 46-53. *Clark, R., & Fink, H. (2004). Picture this: A multicultural feminist analysis of picture books for children: Youth & Society Vol 36(1) Sep 2004, 102-125. *Cloonan, T. F. (2005). Drawing the Line to Get the Picture: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (20), 2005. *Cockburn, C. (2001). Review of States of Conflict: Gender, Violence and Resistance: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 24(1) Jan-Feb 2001, 124-125. *Coe, M., & Neufeld, A. (1999). Male caregivers' use of formal support: Western Journal of Nursing Research Vol 21(4) Aug 1999, 568-588. *Cogan, D. C., & Marx, M. H. (1965). The effect of intermittent presentation of goalbox cues on resistance to extinction under spaced and massed conditions: Psychological Record 15(2) 1965, 169-173. *Cohen, A. C., Tong, M., Wands, J. R., & de la Monte, S. M. (2007). Insulin and insulin-like growth factor resistance with neurodegeneration in an adult chronic ethanol exposure model: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 31(9) Sep 2007, 1558-1573. *Cohen, S., Doyle, W. J., Turner, R., Alper, C. M., & Skoner, D. P. (2003). Sociability and susceptibility to the common cold: Psychological Science Vol 14(5) Sep 2003, 389-395. *Cole-Beamon, J. A. (1996). Risk-taking behavior and psychosocial risk and resistance factors in African-American adolescents with mild mental retardation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Coleman, P. T. (1998). Psychological resistance to and facilitation of power-sharing in organizations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Compton, J. A., & Pfau, M. (2004). Use of Inoculation to Foster Resistance to Credit Card Marketing Targeting College Students: Journal of Applied Communication Research Vol 32(4) Nov 2004, 343-364. *Compton, J. A., & Pfau, M. W. (2005). Inoculation Theory of Resistance to Influence at Maturity: Recent Progress in Theory Development and Application and Suggestions for Future Research. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Condon, C. H. L., & Wilson, R. S. (2006). Effect of thermal acclimation on female resistance to forced matings in the eastern mosquitofish: Animal Behaviour Vol 72(3) Sep 2006, 585-593. *Consolini, G. M. (1997). Self-analysis and resistance to self-analysis of countertransference: Journal of Analytic Social Work Vol 4(1) 1997, 61-82. *Cooley, F. B. (1988). Can You be a Gracious Host to an Invisible Guest? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 33 (3), Mar, 1988. *Cooper, C. W. (2007). School choice as 'motherwork': Valuing African-American women's educational advocacy and resistance: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 20(5) Sep 2007, 491-512. *Copeland, J. L., & Tremblay, M. S. (2004). Effect of HRT on hormone responses to resistance exercise in post-menopausal women: Maturitas Vol 48(4) Aug 2004, 360-371. *Corbella, S., Beutler, L. E., Fernandez-Alvarez, H., Botella, L., Malik, M. L., Lane, G., et al. (2003). Measuring coping style and resistance among Spanish and Argentine samples: development of the systematic treatment selection self-report in Spanish: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 59(9) Sep 2003, 921-932. *Cousins, A. J. (2003). Male mate guarding, female solicitation, and resistance to male mate guarding in dating couples: Scale development and preliminary validation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Crewe, B. (2007). Power adaptation and resistance in a late-modern men's prison: British Journal of Criminology Vol 47(2) Mar 2007, 256-275. *Crossley, M. L. (2002). 'Could you please pass one of those health leaflets along?': Exploring health, morality and resistance through focus groups: Social Science & Medicine Vol 55(8) Oct 2002, 1471-1483. *Cunningham, E. J. A. (2003). Female mate preferences and subsequent resistance to copulation in the mallard: Behavioral Ecology Vol 14(3) May 2003, 326-333. *Curry, A. E. (1964). Myth, transference and the black psychotherapist: Psychoanalytic Review 51(4) 1964, 7-14. *Dal Cin, S., Zanna, M. P., & Fong, G. T. (2004). Narrative Persuasion and Overcoming Resistance. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *D'Amato, B. (2006). Emotional Communication: Resolving a Resistance to Feeling Hate: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 31(1) 2006, 102-112. *D'Amato, M. R., Schiff, D., & Jagoda, H. (1962). Resistance to extinction after varying amounts of discriminative or nondiscriminative instrumental training: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 64(5) Nov 1962, 526-532. *Daskovsky, D. (1998). The abuser and the abused: Sources of resistance to resolving splits in the countertransference in the treatment of adults who were sexually abused as children: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 15(1) Win 1998, 3-13. *Dattilio, F. M., & Norcross, J. C. (2006). Psychotherapy integration end the emergence of instinctual territoriality: Archives of Psychiatry and Psychotherapy Vol 8(1) Mar 2006, 5-16. *David, E. A. (2007). Signs of resistance: Marking public space through a renewed cultural activism. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Davis, J. M. (2007). Resistance to L2 pragmatics in the Australian ESL context: Language Learning Vol 57(4) Dec 2007, 611-649. *Davis, K. L. C. (2000). Women's perceptions of and responses to sexual aggression: The alcohol myopia and anxiolysis-disinhibition theories. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Davis, R. C. (1942). Methods of measuring muscular tension: Psychological Bulletin Vol 39(6) Jun 1942, 329-346. *De Moura, G. R. (2007). Review of The dignity of resistance: Women residents' activism in Chicago public housing: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 17(3) May-Jun 2007, 252-254. *Deering, C. G., & Gannon, E. J. (2005). Gender and Psychotherapy with Traditional Men: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 59(4) 2005, 351-360. *Dehon, H. (2006). Variations in processing resources and resistance to false memories in younger and older adults: Memory Vol 14(6) Aug 2006, 692-711. *Denenberg, V. H., & Kline, N. J. (1958). The relationship between age and avoidance learning in the hooded rat: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 51(4) Aug 1958, 488-491. *Denenberg, V. H., & Smith, S. A. (1963). Effects of infantile stimulation and age upon behavior: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(2) Apr 1963, 307-312. *Dent, E. B., & Goldberg, S. G. (1999). Challenging "resistance to change." Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 35(1) Mar 1999, 25-41. *Denzin, N. K. (2005). Emancipatory Discourses and the Ethics and Politics of Interpretation. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications Ltd. *Desyatnikova, Y. M. (1995). Psychological state of high school students changing their social environment: Voprosy Psychologii No 5 1995, 18-25. *Devaney, J. J. (2007). "Staff resistance to restraint reduction: Identifying and overcoming barriers": Comment: Journal of Psychosocial Nursing & Mental Health Services Vol 45(9) Sep 2007, 12. *Diamondstone, J. (2002). Keeping resistance in view in an activity theory analysis: Mind, Culture, and Activity Vol 9(1) Feb 2002, 2-21. *Diamondstone, J. V. (1998). Tactics of resistance in student-student interaction: Linguistics and Education Vol 10(1) 1998, 107-137. *DiCenso, J. F. (2001). Dreams, inner resistance, and self-relection. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Dickinson, L. B. (1999). Can computer users really be managed? Individual factors and organization context as influences on resistance to information technology. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dietemann, V., Pflugfelder, J., Hartel, S., Neumann, P., & Crewe, R. M. (2006). Social parasitism by honeybee workers (Apis mellifera capensis Esch.): Evidence for pheromonal resistance to host queen's signals: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 60(6) Oct 2006, 785-793. *Dimeff, L. A. (1998). Brief intervention for heavy and hazardous college drinkers in a student primary health care setting. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Dobosz-Bourne, D., & Jankowicz, A. D. (2006). Refraining resistance to change: Experience from General Motors Poland: International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 17(12) Dec 2006, 2021-2034. *Doi, N., & Usui, C. (2006). Are High-Risk Haplotypes in DTNBP1 and NRG1 Resistance Genes for Schizophrenia? : American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(5) May 2006, 940-941. *Domjan, M. (2005). Exploring Attitudes towards the Performance Appraisal System at a Hungarian Corporation: Magyar Pszichologiai Szemle Vol 60(1-2) 2005, 157-175. *Donaldson, S. I., Graham, J. W., Piccinin, A. M., & Hansen, W. B. (1997). Resistance-skills training and onset of alcohol use: Evidence for beneficial and potentially harmful effects in public schools and in private Catholic schools. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Doughty, A. H., Cirino, S., Mayfield, K. H., Da Silva, S. P., Okouchi, H., & Lattal, K. A. (2005). Effects of Behavioral History on Resistance to Change: Psychological Record Vol 55(2) Spr 2005, 315-330. *Driscoll, M. K. (1996). Body boycotts. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Druk-Gal, B.-S., & Yaari, V. (2006). Incumbent employees' resistance to implementing privatization policy: Journal of Economic Behavior & Organization Vol 59(3) Mar 2006, 374-405. *Drummond, H. (1998). Go and say, "We're shutting": Ju jutsu as a metaphor for analyzing resistance: Human Relations Vol 51(6) Jun 1998, 741-759. *Dub, F. S. (1997). The pivotal group member: A study of treatment-destructive resistance in group therapy: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 47(3) Jul 1997, 333-353. *Dube, W. V., Macllvane, W. J., Mazzitelli, K., & McNamara, B. (2003). Reinforcer rate effects and behavioral momentum in individuals with developmental disabilities: American Journal on Mental Retardation Vol 108(2) Mar 2003, 134-143. *Duquin, M. E., & Schroeder-Braun, K. (1996). Power, empathy, and moral conflict in sport: Peace and Conflict: Journal of Peace Psychology Vol 2(4) 1996, 351-367. *Easton, A. N., Summers, J., Tribble, J., Wallace, P. B., & Lock, R. S. (1997). College women's perceptions regarding resistance to sexual assault: Journal of American College Health Vol 46(3) Nov 1997, 127-131. *Ebert, S. A., Tucker, D. C., & Roth, D. L. (2002). Psychological resistance factors as predictors of general health status and physical symptom reporting: Psychology, Health & Medicine Vol 7(3) Aug 2002, 363-375. *Edminster, J. (2006). Electronic Theses and Dissertations: Constructing Professional Interest Over and Against Resistance to Innovation. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Edwards, J., & Daveson, B. (2004). Music therapy student supervision: Considering aspects of resistance and parallel processes in the supervisory relationship with students in final clinical placement: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 31(2) 2004, 67-76. *Egan, R. D. (2006). Resistance under the Black Light: Exploring the Use of Music in Two Exotic Dance Clubs: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 35(2) Apr 2006, 201-219. *Einwohner, R. L. (2006). Identity Work and Collective Action in a Repressive Context: Jewish Resistance on the "Aryan Side" of the Warsaw Ghetto: Social Problems Vol 53(1) Feb 2006, 38-56. *Eisen, M. L. (1996). The relationship between memory, suggestibility and hypnotic responsivity: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis 39(2) Oct 1996, 126-137. *Ellis, A. (1953). Review of The superego: Psychological Bulletin Vol 50(2) Mar 1953, 162-163. *Ellis, A. (2002). Overcoming resistance: A rational emotive behavior therapy integrated approach (2nd ed.). New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Elving, W. J. L. (2005). The role of communication in organisational change: Corporate Communications Vol 10(2) 2005, 129-138. *Emmers-Sommer, T. M. (2002). Sexual coercion and resistance. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Engel, R. S. (2003). Explaining suspects' resistance and disrespect toward police: Journal of Criminal Justice Vol 31(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 475-492. *Engle, D., & Holiman, M. (2002). A Gestalt-experimental perspective on resistance: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 58(2) Feb 2002, 175-183. *Engle, D. E., & Arkowitz, H. (2006). Ambivalence in psychotherapy: Facilitating readiness to change. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Enriquez, E. (2006). Institutions for mutilated lives: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 70(4) Oct 2006, 899-917. *Enriquez, E., & Berendonk, E. (2002). A society without resistance? : Tempo Psicanalitico Vol 34 2002, 21-39. *Erhard-Weiss, D. (2007). Mothers' and fathers' judgments about young girls' and boys' autonomy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Evans, K. M. (2003). Including spirituality in multicultural counseling: Overcoming counselor resistance. Alexandria, VA: Association for Multicultural Counseling & Development. *Ewick, P., & Silbey, S. (2003). Narrating Social Structure: Stories of Resistance to Legal Authority: American Journal of Sociology Vol 108(6) May 2003, 1328-1372. *Falcous, M., & Silk, M. (2006). Global regimes, local agendas: Sport, resistance and the mediation of dissent: International Review for the Sociology of Sport Vol 41(3-4) Sep 2006, 317-338. *Fanous, A. H., van den Oord, E. J., Riley, B. P., Aggen, S. H., Neale, M. C., Kendler, K. S., et al. (2006). "Are High-Risk Haplotypes in DTNBP1 and NRG1 Resistance Genes for Schizophrenia?": Dr. Fanous and Colleagues Reply: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(5) May 2006, 941-942. *Fathi, A. (1965). Leadership and resistance to change: A case from an underdeveloped area: Rural Sociology 30(2) 1965, 204-212. *Feldman, R. M., & Stall, S. (2004). The dignity of resistance: Women residents' activism in Chicago public housing. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Fen, X., Weixing, W., & Wenjing, Z. (2005). Kindergartners Acts of Lying and its Relation to Theory of Mind: Acta Psychologica Sinica Vol 37(1) Jan 2005, 73-78. *Ferguson, L. J. (2005). Coaching for hardiness: A study of women clergy and stress resistance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Ferraro, T., & Rush, S. (2000). Why athletes resist sport psychology: Athletic Insight: Online Journal of Sport Psychology Vol 2(3) Oct 2000, No Pagination Specified. *Field, J. C., & Olafson, L. J. (1999). Understanding resistance in students at risk: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 24(1) Win 1999, 70-75. *Filc, D. (2006). Power in the Primary Care Medical Encounter: Domination, Resistance and Alliances: Social Theory & Health Vol 4(3) Aug 2006, 221-243. *Fine, M. (2006). Bearing Witness: Methods for Researching Oppression and Resistance--A Textbook for Critical Research: Social Justice Research Vol 19(1) Mar 2006, 83-108. *Fine, M., Roberts, R. A., & Weis, L. (2005). Puerto Rican Battered Women Redefining Gender, Sexuality, Culture, Violence, and Resistance. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. *Finlay, W. M. L., Antaki, C., & Walton, C. (2008). Saying no to the staff: An analysis of refusals in a home for people with severe communication difficulties: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 30(1) Jan 2008, 55-75. *Finley, S., & Barton, A. C. (2003). The power of space: Constructing a dialog of resistance, transformation, and homelessness: International Journal of Qualitative Studies in Education Vol 16(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 483-487. *Firestone, R. W., & Catlett, J. (1986). The fantasy bond: A developmental overview. New York, NY: Human Sciences Press. *Fisher, B. S., Daigle, L. E., Cullen, F. T., & Santana, S. A. (2007). Assessing the efficacy of the protective action-completion nexus for sexual victimizations: Violence and Victims Vol 22(1) 2007, 18-42. *Flap, H., Croes, M., Tammes, P., & Ultee, W. (2002). Organized resistance and the persecution of Jews in the Dutch province of Overijssel, 1940-1945: Netherlands' Journal of Social Sciences Vol 38(1) 2002, 3-23. *Fleming, P. (2005). 'Kindergarten Cop': Paternalism and resistance in a high-commitment workplace: Journal of Management Studies Vol 42(7) Nov 2005, 1469-1489. *Fleming, P. (2007). Sexuality, power and resistance in the workplace: Organization Studies Vol 28(2) Feb 2007, 239-256. *Fleming, P., & Sewell, G. (2002). Looking for the Good Soldier, Svejk: Alternative Modalities of Resistance in the Contemporary Workplace: Sociology Vol 36(4) Nov 2002, 857-873. *Ford, J. D., Ford, L. W., & McNamara, R. T. (2002). Resistance and the background conversations of change: Journal of Organizational Change Management Vol 15(2) 2002, 105-121. *Forquer, L. M., & Johnson, C. M. (2005). Continuous White Noise to Reduce Resistance Going to Sleep and Night Wakings in Toddlers: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 27(2) 2005, 1-10. *Foster, S. P., Tomiczek, M., Thompson, R., Denholm, I., Poppy, G., Kraaijeveld, A. R., et al. (2007). Behavioural side-effects of insecticide resistance in aphids increase their vulnerability to parasitoid attack: Animal Behaviour Vol 74(3) Sep 2007, 621-632. *Fox, J. E., Bikson, M., & Jefferys, J. G. R. (2004). Tissue Resistance Changes and the Profile of Synchronized Neuronal Activity During Ictal Events in the Low-Calcium Model of Epilepsy: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(1) Jul 2004, 181-188. *Francis, N., McCambridge, J., & Rollnick, S. (2006). Understanding confrontation through experimental study: Addiction Vol 101(1) Jan 2006, 137-138. *Francis, N. A., Rollnick, S., McCambridge, J., Butler, C., Lane, C., & Hood, K. (2005). When smokers are resistant to change: Experimental analysis of the effect of patient resistance on practitioner behaviour: Addiction Vol 100(8) Aug 2005, 1175-1182. *Franks, E. (1996). Women and Resistance in East Timor: "The Centre, as They Say, Knows Itseff by the Margins." Women's Studies International Forum Vol 19(1-2) Jan-Apr 1996, 155-168. *Freedman, A. M. (1997). The undiscussable sides of implementing transformational change: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 49(1) Win 1997, 51-76. *Freedman, J. L., & Sears, D. O. (1965). Warning, distraction, and resistance to influence: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 1(3) Mar 1965, 262-266. *Freeman, A., & Rosenfield, B. (2002). Modifying therapeutic homework for patients with personality disorders: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 58(5) May 2002, 513-524. *Freeman, K. A. (2006). Treating bedtime resistance with the bedtime pass: A systematic replication and component analysis with 3-year-olds: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 39(4) Win 2006, 423-428. *French, J. A. (2007). Refractory Epilepsy: Clinical Overview: Epilepsia Vol 48(Suppl 1) Mar 2007, 3-7. *Friedman, J. R. (1997). Training psychiatry residents in a managed-care setting: Opportunities and problems: Harvard Review of Psychiatry Vol 5(3) Sep-Oct 1997, 173-175. *Friedman, N. P. (2002). The relations among inhibition and interference control processes: A latent variable analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fritzon, K., & Ridgway, J. (2001). Near-death experience: The role of victim reaction in attempted homicide: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 16(7) Jul 2001, 679-696. *Fromm, M. G. (2006). A View From Riggs: Treatment Resistance and Patient Authority--II. Transmission of Trauma and Treatment Resistance: The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 34(3) Fal 2006, 445-458. *Fry, P. S. (1975). The Resistance to Temptation: Inhibitory and Disinhibitory Effects of Models on Children from India and the United States: Journal of Cross-Cultural Psychology Vol 6(2) Jun 1975, 189-202. *Fuegen, K., & Brehm, J. W. (2004). The Intensity of Affect and Resistance to Social Influence. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Fukada, H. (2005). Role of warning in resistance to persuasion: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 48(1) 2005, 57-61. *Furedy, J. J. (2004). Aping Newtonian physics but ignoring brute facts will not transform Skinnerian psychology into genuine science or useful technology: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 27(5) Oct 2004, 693-694. *Furuta, M., Kudo, K., Yamada, K., & Akiyoshi, J. (1999). The predictors of resistance to treatment for panic disorder: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 41(1) Jan 1999, 79-83. *Fybish, I. (1964). A study of the difficulties encountered in negative criteria for sociometric testing: International Journal of Sociometry & Sociatry 4(1-2) 1964, 37-42. *Gabel, S., & Peters, S. (2004). Presage of a paradigm shift? Beyond the social model of disability toward resistance theories of disability: Disability & Society Vol 19(6) Oct 2004, 585-600. *Gabel, S., & Peters, S. (2005). Corrigendum: Presage of a paradigm shift? Beyond the social model of disability toward resistance theories of disability: Disability & Society Vol 20(2) Mar 2005, 227. *Galizio, M. (1999). Extinction of responding maintained by timeout from avoidance: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 71(1) Jan 1999, 1-11. *Ganesh, S., Zoller, H., & Cheney, G. (2005). Transforming Resistance, Broadening Our Boundaries: Critical Organizational Communication Meets Globalization from Below: Communication Monographs Vol 72(2) Jun 2005, 169-191. *Garrafa, T. C. (2006). The place of supervision in the training of an analyst: Percurso Revista de Psicanalise Vol 18(361 2006, 83-92. *Garrett, J., Stanton, M. D., Landau, J., Baciewicz, G., Brinkman-Sull, D., & Shea, R. (1999). The "concerned other" call: Using family links and networks to overcome resistance to addiction treatment: Substance Use & Misuse Vol 34(3) Feb 1999, 363-382. *Gaultney, J. F., Terrell, D. F., & Gingras, J. L. (2005). Parent-Reported Periodic Limb Movement, Sleep Disordered Breathing, Bedtime Resistance Behaviors, and ADHD: Behavioral Sleep Medicine Vol 3(1) Jan 2005, 32-43. *Geiger, B. (2006). Crime, Prostitution, Drugs, and Malingered Insanity: Female Offenders' Resistant Strategies to Abuse and Domination: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 50(5) Oct 2006, 582-594. *Gellert, E. (1961). Stability and fluctuation in the power relationships of young children: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 62(1) Jan 1961, 8-15. *Gerevich, J., Szabo, L., Polgar, P., & Bacskai, E. (2006). Methadone maintenance in Europe and Hungary: Degrees of sociocultural resistance: Psychiatric Services Vol 57(6) Jun 2006, 776-778. *Geva-May, I., & Thorngate, W. (2003). Reducing Anxiety and Resistance in Policy and Programme Evaluations: A Socio-psychological Analysis: Evaluation: The International Journal of Theory, Research and Practice Vol 9(2) Apr 2003, 205-227. *Ghanizadeh, A., Ashkani, H., Ghanizadeh-Zarchi, M.-A., & Sanaei-Zadeh, H. (2003). How a sample of Iranian college students communicates resistance to offers of illegal drugs: Journal of Substance Use Vol 8(4) Dec 2003, 267-270. *Giangreco, A., & Peccei, R. (2005). The nature and antecedents of middle manager resistance to change: Evidence from an Italian context: International Journal of Human Resource Management Vol 16(10) Oct 2005, 1812-1829. *Gilman, S. L. (2006). Alcohol and the Jews (again), race and medicine (again): On race and medicine in historical perspective: Patterns of Prejudice Vol 40(4-5) Sep-Dec 2006, 335-352. *Girandola, F. (2000). Fear and persuasion: Review and re-analysis of the literature (1953-1998): L'annee Psychologique Vol 100(2) Jun 2000, 333-376. *Girault, I., Bieche, I., & Lidereau, R. (2006). Role of estrogen receptor alpha transcriptional coregulators in tamoxifen resistance in breast cancer: Maturitas Vol 54(4) Jul 2006, 342-351. *Glass, J. M. (1999). Two models of political organization: Collaboration versus resistance: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 43(2) Oct 1999, 278-300. *Glegg, S. (1998). Foucault, power and organizations. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Glow, P. H., & Rose, S. (1966). Influence of secondary reinforcers on extinction in rats with reduced levels of cholinesterase activity: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 61(2) Apr 1966, 292-294. *Glucksthal-Philipp, E. E. (1999). A specific therapeutic approach with involuntary patients: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 27(2) Sum 1999, 155-169. *Golding, S. L., Atwood, G. E., & Goodman, R. A. (1966). Anxiety and two cognitive forms of resistance to the idea of death: Psychological Reports 18(2) 1966, 359-364. *Goldman, M., Haberlein, B. J., & Feder, G. J. (1965). Conformity and resistance to group pressure: Sociometry 28(2) 1965, 220-226. *Goltz, S. M., & Hietapelto, A. (2002). Using the operant and strategic contingencies models of power to understand resistance to change: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 22(3) 2002, 3-22. *Gonzlez, R. C., & Bitterman, M. E. (1964). Resistance to extinction in the rat as a function of percentage and distribution of reinforcement: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 58(2) Oct 1964, 258-263. *Goodman, M., Marks, M., & Rockberger, H. (1964). Resistance in group psychotherapy enhanced by the countertransference reactions of the therapist: A peer group experience: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy 14(3) 1964, 332-343. *Goodnight, J. A., Bates, J. E., Staples, A. D., Pettit, G. S., & Dodge, K. A. (2007). Temperamental Resistance to Control Increases the Association Between Sleep Problems and Externalizing Behavior Development: Journal of Family Psychology Vol 21(1) Mar 2007, 39-48. *Goodson, F. E., & Marx, M. H. (1953). Increased resistance to audiogenic seizure in rats trained on an instrumental wheel-turning response: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 46(3) Jun 1953, 225-230. *Gorges, T. C. (2000). Experienced and novice consultants' identification and management of consultees' verbal resistance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Grabhorn, R., Kaufhold, J., Michal, M., & Overbeck, G. (2005). The therapeutic relationship as reflected in linguistic interaction: Work on resistance: Psychotherapy Research Vol 15(4) Oct 2005, 470-482. *Grace, R. C., McLean, A. P., & Nevin, J. A. (2003). Reinforcement context and resistance to change: Behavioural Processes Vol 64(1) Aug 2003, 91-101. *Grace, R. C., & Nevin, J. A. (2000). Comparing preference and resistance to change in constant- and variable-duration schedule components: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 74(2) Sep 2000, 165-188. *Grace, R. C., & Nevin, J. A. (2004). Behavioral momentum and Pavlovian conditioning: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 27(5) Oct 2004, 695-697. *Green, C. W., Reid, D. H., Rollyson, J. H., & Passante, S. C. (2005). An Enriched Teaching Program for Reducing Resistance and Indices of Unhappiness Among Individuals With Profound Multiple Disabilities: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 38(2) Sum 2005, 221-233. *Grieshaber, S. (1997). Mealtime rituals: Power and resistance in the construction of mealtime rules: British Journal of Sociology Vol 48(4) Dec 1997, 649-666. *Grillo, T. (1996). Respecting the struggle: Following the parties' lead: Mediation Quarterly Vol 13(4) Sum 1996, 279-286. *Grosslight, J. H., Hall, J. F., & Murnin, J. (1953). Patterning effect in partial reinforcement: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 46(2) Aug 1953, 103-106. *Grossman, P., Compton, C., Shahan, E., Ronfeldt, M., Igra, D., & Shaing, J. (2007). Preparing practitioners to respond to resistance: A cross-professional view: Teachers and Teaching: Theory and Practice Vol 13(2) Apr 2007, 109-123. *Groth-Marnat, G., & Mitchell, K. (1998). Responsiveness to direct versus indirect hypnotic procedures: The role of resistance as a predictor variable: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 46(4) Oct 1998, 324-333. *Groves, J. M., & Chang, K. A. (1999). Romancing resistance and resisting romance: Ethnography and the construction of power in the Filipina domestic worker community in Hong Kong: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 28(3) Jun 1999, 235-265. *Grow, V. M. (1995). Self-determination and resistance to influence. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Grubb, J. R., Singhatiraj, E., Mondy, K., Powderly, W. G., & Overton, E. T. (2006). Patterns of primary antiretroviral drug resistance in antiretroviral-naive HIV-1-infected individuals in a midwest university clinic: AIDS Vol 20(16) Oct 2006, 2115-2116. *Guerrero, P. (2005). Study about Teachers' Resistance to a Strategy to Develop Creativity in Three Chilean Schools: Psykhe: Revista de la Escuela de Psicologia Vol 14(1) May 2005, 31-45. *Guilfoyle, M. (2005). From Therapeutic Power to Resistance? Therapy and Cultural Hegemony: Theory & Psychology Vol 15(1) Feb 2005, 101-124. *Guilleminault, C., Lopes, M. C., Hagen, C. C., & da Rosa, A. (2007). The cyclic alternating pattern demonstrates increased Sleep Instability and Correlates With Fatigue and Sleepiness in Adults with Upper Airway Resistance Syndrome: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 30(5) May 2007, 641-647. *Gumundsdottir, H. S., Gumundsdottir, D. B., & Elklit, A. (2006). Risk and Resistance Factors for Psychological Distress in Icelandic Parents of Chronically Ill Children: An Application of Wallander and Varni's Disability-Stress-Coping Model: Journal of Clinical Psychology in Medical Settings Vol 13(3) Sep 2006, 299-306. *Gwinn, G. T. (1951). Resistance to extinction of learned feardrives: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 42(1) Jul 1951, 6-12. *Haaland, G. A., & Venkatesan, M. (1968). Resistance to persuasive communications: An examination of the distraction hypotheses: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 9(2, Pt 1) Jun 1968, 167-170. *Haenfler, R. (2004). Rethinking subcultural resistance: Core values of the straight edge movement: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 33(4) Aug 2004, 406-436. *Haggard, E. A. (1949). On the application of analysis of variance to GSR data: I. The selection of an appropriate measure: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 39(3) Jun 1949, 378-392. *Hailparn, D. F., & Hailparn, M. (2000). Parent as saboteur in the therapeutic treatment of children: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 30(4) Win 2000, 341-351. *Hake, H. W., & Grant, D. A. (1951). Resistance to extinction and the pattern of reinforcement: II. Effect of successive alternation of blocks of reinforced and unreinforced trials upon the conditioned eyelid response to light: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 41(3) Mar 1951, 216-220. *Hake, H. W., Grant, D. A., & Hornseth, J. P. (1951). Resistance to extinction and the pattern of reinforcement: III. The effect of trial patterning in verbal "conditioning." Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 41(3) Mar 1951, 221-225. *Halnon, K. B. (2006). Heavy Metal Carnival and Dis-alienation: The Politics of Grotesque Realism: Symbolic Interaction Vol 29(1) Feb 2006, 33-48. *Hampf, M. (2002). Review of States of conflict: Gender, violence and resistance: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 25(6) Nov-Dec 2002, 697-698. *Hampton, P. J. (1962). Group psychotherapy with parents: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 32(5) 1962, 918-926. *Han, T. (2006). Effectiveness of standard short-course chemotherapy for treating tuberculosis and the impact of drug resistance on its outcome: International Journal of Evidence-Based Healthcare Vol 4(2) Jun 2006, 101-117. *Hannon, R., Kuntz, T., Van Laar, S., Williams, J., & et al. (1996). College students' judgments regarding sexual aggression during a date: Sex Roles Vol 35(11-12) Dec 1996, 765-780. *Harley, S. (1997). Speaking up: The politics of Black women's labor history. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Harper, D. N. (1999). Behavioral resistance to haloperidol and clozapine: Behavioural Processes Vol 46(1) May 1999, 1-13. *Harvey, S. (2001). Dominant Discourses and Appropriation in the English Language Classroom: Thinking for Aotearoa-New Zealand: New Zealand Journal of Educational Studies Vol 36(2) 2001, 277-284. *Haskell, K. P. (1997). The one-eyed doe: A study of connections among teacher training, pedagogy, and student resistance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hastings, A. (2002). The resistance to belief: Journal of Near-Death Studies Vol 21(2) Win 2002, 77-98. *Hausenblas, H. A., Nigg, C. R., Dannecker, E. A., Downs, D. S., Gardner, R. E., Fallon, E. A., et al. (2001). A missing piece of the transtheoretical model applied to exercise: Development and validation of the Temptation to Not Exercise Scale: Psychology & Health Vol 16(4) 2001, 381-390. *Healey, L. (1999). Gender, power and the ambiguities of resistance in a Malay community of Peninsular Malaysia: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 22(1) Jan-Feb 1999, 49-61. *Heggestad, E. D., Morrison, M., Reeve, C. L., & McCloy, R. A. (2006). Forced-Choice Assessments of Personality for Selection: Evaluating Issues of Normative Assessment and Faking Resistance: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 91(1) Jan 2006, 9-24. *Heiden, M. E. F. (2007). Gestalt contact styles/resistances and the masculine experience of intimacy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Henderson, N. B. (1964). Married group therapy: A setting for reducing resistances: Psychological Reports 16(2) 1964, 347-352. *Herman, N. J., & Musolf, G. R. (1998). Resistance among ex-psychiatric patients: Expressive and instrumental rituals: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 26(4) Jan 1998, 426-449. *Herscovitch, L. (2005). Resistance to organizational change: Toward a multidimensional conceptualization. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Higbee, T. S. (2000). An examination of the "interpolation-of-reinforcement" effect in young children diagnosed with autism. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Higbee, T. S., Carr, J. E., & Patel, M. R. (2002). The effects of interpolated reinforcement on resistance to extinction in children diagnosed with autism: A preliminary investigation: Research in Developmental Disabilities Vol 23(1) Jan-Feb 2002, 61-78. *Higginbotham, E. (1996). Getting all students to listen: Analyzing and coping with student resistance: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 40(2) Nov-Dec 1996, 203-211. *Hill, W. F., & Spear, N. E. (1962). Resistance to extinction as a joint function of reward magnitude and the spacing of extinction trials: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 64(6) Dec 1962, 636-639. *Hillig, J. A. (2000). Vulnerability and resistance to traumatic stress: Psychological responses to the Northridge earthquake. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Himmat Patil, V. (2007). Appeals with negative emotions and strategies to reduce resistance to persuasion: An application in the context of charitable solicitations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hine, F. R. (1983). There's More to Transference Than: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (6), Jun, 1983. *Hirschman, E. C., & Hill, R. P. (2000). On human commoditization and resistance: A model based upon Buchenwald Concentration Camp: Psychology & Marketing Vol 17(6) Jun 2000, 469-491. *Hobson-West, P. (2007). 'Trusting blindly can be the biggest risk of all': Organised resistance to childhood vaccination in the UK: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 29(2) Mar 2007, 198-215. *Hodgson, D. (2003). 'Taking it like a man': Masculinity, subjection and resistance in the selling of life assurance: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 10(1) Jan 2003, 1-21. *Hodson, R. (1999). Organizational anomie and worker consent: Work and Occupations Vol 26(3) Aug 1999, 292-323. *Holbein-Jenny, M. A., Redfern, M. S., Gottesman, D., & Chaffin, D. B. (2007). Kinematics of heelstrike during walking and carrying: Implications for slip resistance testing: Ergonomics Vol 50(3) Mar 2007, 352-363. *Hollander, J. A. (2005). Challenging Despair: Teaching About Women's Resistance to Violence: Violence Against Women Vol 11(6) Jun 2005, 776-791. *Hollander, J. A., & Einwohner, R. L. (2004). Conceptualizing Resistance: Sociological Forum Vol 19(4) Dec 2004, 533-554. *Holmes, D., O'Byrne, P., & Gastaldo, D. (2006). Raw sex as limit experience: A Foucauldian analysis of unsafe anal sex between men: Social Theory & Health Vol 4(4) Nov 2006, 319-333. *Holtzhausen, D. R., & Voto, R. (2002). Resistance from the margins: The postmodern public relations practitioner as organizational activist: Journal of Public Relations Research Vol 14(1) 2002, 57-84. *Hornsey, M. J., Grice, T., Jetten, J., Paulsen, N., & Callan, V. (2007). Group-directed criticisms and recommendations for change: Why newcomers arouse more resistance than old-timers: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 33(7) Jul 2007, 1036-1048. *Horwitz, E. (2004). Mothers' resistance to the western dominant discourse on mothering. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hothersall, D. (1966). Resistance to extinction when continuous reinforcement is followed by partial reinforcement: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 72(1) Jul 1966, 109-112. *Houtz, F., & Kostick, E. (1947). Preparation of juvenile delinquents for treatment: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 17 1947, 143-150. *Howes, O. D., Bhatnagar, A., Gaughran, F. P., Amiel, S. A., Murray, R. M., & Pilowsky, L. S. (2004). A Prospective Study of Impairment in Glucose Control Caused by Clozapine Without Changes in Insulin Resistance: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 161(2) Feb 2004, 361-363. *Howie, P. M., & Dowd, H. J. (1996). Self-esteem and the perceived obligation to respond: Effects on children's testimony: Legal and Criminological Psychology Vol 1(Part 2) Sep 1996, 197-209. *Huber, A. A. (2003). Likelihood of constructive contact with resistance in adult didactic workshops: Gruppendynamik Vol 34(2) Jun 2003, 133-145. *Huber, M., Huber, J., & Clandinin, D. J. (2004). Moments of tension: Resistance as expressions of narrative coherence in stories to live by: Reflective Practice Vol 5(2) Jun 2004, 181-198. *Hughes, J. (2005). Bringing emotion to work: Emotional intelligence, employee resistance and the reinvention of character: Work, Employment and Society Vol 19(3) Sep 2005, 603-625. *Hughes, S. L., Seymour, R. B., Campbell, R., Pollak, N., Huber, G., & Sharma, L. (2004). Impact of the fit and strong intervention on older adults with osteoarthritis: The Gerontologist Vol 44(2) Apr 2004, 217-228. *Hughson, J., & Free, M. (2006). Paul Willis, Cultural Commodities, and Collective Sport Fandom: Sociology of Sport Journal Vol 23(1) Mar 2006, 72-85. *Hultman, K. (1998). Making change irresistible: Overcoming resistance to change in your organization. Palo Alto, CA: Davies-Black Publishing. *Iedema, R., Rhodes, C., & Scheeres, H. (2006). Surveillance, Resistance, Observance: Exploring the Teleo-affective Volatility of Workplace Interaction: Organization Studies Vol 27(8) 2006, 1111-1130. *Igaki, T., & Sakagami, T. (2001). Behavioral economics and resistance to change: Japanese Journal of Behavior Analysis Vol 16(2) 2001, 141-153. *Igaki, T., & Sakagami, T. (2003). A review of some research on resistance to change: Japanese Psychological Review Vol 46(2) 2003, 184-210. *Igaki, T., & Sakagami, T. (2004). Resistance to change in goldfish: Behavioural Processes Vol 66(2) May 2004, 139-152. *Imajo, S. (2002). Reactance proneness, collectivism, uniqueness, and resistance to persuasion: Japanese Journal of Psychology Vol 73(4) Oct 2002, 366-372. *Inoue, M. S. (2004). "We Are Okinawans But of a Different Kind": New/Old Social Movements and the U.S. Military in Okinawa: Current Anthropology Vol 45(1) Feb 2004, 85-104. *Isaacson, B. (2004). Review of Nonviolent resistance: A new approach to violent and self-destructive children: Journal of Psychiatric Practice Vol 10(4) Jul 2004, 277-278. *Itzhaky, H., & Aloni, R. (1996). The use of deductive techniques for developing mechanisms of coping with resistance in supervision: Clinical Supervisor Vol 14(1) 1996, 65-76. *Izard, C. E. (1960). Personality characteristics associated with resistance to change: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 24(5) Oct 1960, 437-440. *Jacks, J. Z., & O'Brien, M. E. (2004). Decreasing Resistance by Affirming the Self. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Jackson, D. N. (1958). Independence and resistance to perceptual field forces: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 56(2) Mar 1958, 279-281. *Jackson, R. (2007). Review of Exploring experiences of advocacy by people with learning disabilities: Testimonies of resistance: British Journal of Developmental Disabilities Vol 53(104,Pt1) Jan 2007, 63-64. *Jackson, R. M. (2004). Embracing and Interrogating Ideas: Sociological Forum Vol 19(4) Dec 2004, 531-532. *James, B. J. (2005). Existential hardiness as a moderator of stress and anger in police recruits. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *James, W. H., & Rotter, J. B. (1958). Partial and 100% reinforcement under chance and skill conditions: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 55(5) May 1958, 397-403. *Janssen, O., & Sneper, H. (1996). Resistance against organizational change: Gedrag en Organisatie Vol 9(2) Apr 1996, 65-81. *Jarrett, M. (2004). Tuning into the emotional drama of change: Extending the consultant's bandwidth: Journal of Change Management Vol 4(3) Sep 2004, 247-258. *Jenkins, H. M. (1961). The effect of discrimination training on extinction: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 61(2) Feb 1961, 111-121. *Jenkins, H. M. (1962). Resistance to extinction when partial reinforcement is followed by regular reinforcement: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 64(5) Nov 1962, 441-450. *Jenkins, J. (2007). Review of The privilege of poverty: Clare of Assisi, Agnes of Prague, and the struggle for a Franciscan Rule for women: Journal of Gender Studies Vol 16(3) Nov 2007, 294-296. *Jenkins, W. O., McFann, H., & Clayton, F. L. (1950). A methodological study of extinction following aperiodic and continuous reinforcement: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 43(3) Jun 1950, 155-167. *Jermias, J. (1996). The effects of commitment, costing systems and feedback on people's judgment and resistance to change: The case of activity-based costing. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jian, G. (2007). "Omega is a four-letter word": Toward a tension-centered model of resistance to information and communication technologies: Communication Monographs Vol 74(4) Dec 2007, 517-540. *Jimenez, B. M., Benadero, M. E. M., Munoz, A. R., & Carvajal, R. R. (2006). The influence of personality variables on secondary traumatic stress: Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 14(2) 2006, 201-214. *Johnson, B. T., Smith-McLallen, A., Killeya, L. A., & Levin, K. D. (2004). Truth or Consequences: Overcoming Resistance to Persuasion with Positive Thinking. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Johnson, M. P. (2006). Conflict and Control: Gender Symmetry and Asymmetry in Domestic Violence: Violence Against Women Vol 12(11) Nov 2006, 1003-1018. *Joia, L. A. (2007). Sources of resistance to G2G endeavors: Evidence from a case study in the Brazilian context: Information Technology for Development Vol 13(3) Sum 2007, 233-251. *Jones, M. M. (2001). Refusing to be silent: Acts of resistance by girls in classrooms for students with an emotional disturbance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Jones-Howard, J. K. (2000). The development and validation of the Resistance/Internalization Oppression Scale (RIOS). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Jordan, J. (2005). What Would MacGyver Do?: The Meaning(s) of Resistance and Survival: Violence Against Women Vol 11(4) Apr 2005, 531-559. *Jordan, J. A. (2005). A Matter of Time: Examining Collective Memory in Historical Perspective in Postwar Berlin: Journal of Historical Sociology Vol 18(1-2) Mar-Jun 2005, 37-71. *Jordan, J. W. (2003). Sabotage or Performed Compliance: Rhetorics of Resistance in Temp Worker Discourse: Quarterly Journal of Speech Vol 89(1) Feb 2003, 19-40. *Kan, M. M., & Parry, K. W. (2004). Identifying paradox: A grounded theory of leadership in overcoming resistance to change: Leadership Quarterly Vol 15(4) Aug 2004, 467-491. *Kang, L., Sebastian, B. M., Pritchard, M. T., Pratt, B. T., Previs, S. F., & Nagy, L. E. (2007). Chronic ethanol-induced insulin resistance is associated with macrophage infiltration into adipose tissue and altered expression of adipocytokines: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 31(9) Sep 2007, 1581-1588. *Kaplan, D. M. (1997). Discussion of Martin Bergmann's and Jack Novick's articles: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 14(2) Spr 1997, 175-180. *Kaplan, R. (1963). Rat basal resistance level under stress and nonstress conditions: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(4) Aug 1963, 775-777. *Kasl, S., Sampson, E. E., & French, J. R. P., Jr. (1964). The development of a projective measure of the need for independence: A theoretical statement and some preliminary evidence: Journal of Personality 32(4) 1964, 566-586. *Kass, N., & Wilson, H. (1966). Resistance to extinction as a function of percentage of reinforcement, number of training trials, and conditioned reinforcement: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 71(3) Mar 1966, 355-357. *Katila, S., & Merilainen, S. (2002). Metamorphosis: From 'Nice Girls' to 'Nice Bitches': Resisting patriarchal articulations of professional identity: Gender, Work & Organization Vol 9(3) Jun 2002, 336-354. *Kavanagh, J. (1997). The occurrence of resisting arrest in arrest encounters: A study of police-citizen violence: Criminal Justice Review Vol 22(1) Spr 1997, 16-33. *Keenan, E. K. (2001). Using Foucault's "disciplinary power" and "resistance" in cross-cultural psychotherapy: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 29(3) Fal 2001, 211-227. *Kelley, H. H., & Lamb, T. W. (1957). Certainty of judgment and resistance to social influence: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 55(1) Jul 1957, 137-139. *Kennedy, K. J. (2006). Review of Toward critical patriotism--Student resistance to political education in Hong Kong and China: Journal of Moral Education Vol 35(3) Sep 2006, 418-420. *Kent, M. R. (1994). An initial investigation into the validity and reliability of the Perceived Adolescent Compliance Index. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kim, T.-Y., Oh, H., & Swaminathan, A. (2006). Framing interorganizational network change: A network inertia perspective: Academy of Management Review Vol 31(3) Jul 2006, 704-720. *Kindred, J. B. (1999). "8/18/97" bite me: Resistance in learning and work: Mind, Culture, and Activity Vol 6(3) 1999, 196-221. *King, M. L., Jr. (2003). Martin Luther King explains nonviolent resistance. New York, NY: McGraw-Hill. *Kingdon, D., Hansen, L., Finn, M., & Turkington, D. (2007). When standard cognitive-behavioural therapy is not enough: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 31(4) Apr 2007, 121-123. *Kipnis, A. (2001). Articulating school countercultures: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 32(4) Dec 2001, 472-492. *Kirkman, B. L. (1997). The impact of national culture on employee resistance to teams: A comparative analysis of globalized self-managing work team effectiveness between the United States, Finland, and the Philippines. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kirkman, B. L., Jones, R. G., & Shapiro, D. L. (2000). Why do employees resist teams? Examining the "resistance barrier" to work team effectiveness: International Journal of Conflict Management Vol 11(1) 2000, 74-92. *Kirkpatrick, E. A. (1906). Review of Obstinacy and Obedience: Psychological Bulletin Vol 3(11) Nov 1906, 388-389. *Kleban, M. H. (1965). The effects of three different types of punishment on performance of albino rats: Journal of Genetic Psychology 106(1) 1965, 15-21. *Knowles, E. S., Butler, S., & Linn, J. A. (2001). Increasing compliance by reducing resistance. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Knowles, E. S., & Linn, J. A. (2004). The Importance of Resistance to Persuasion. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Knowles, E. S., & Linn, J. A. (2004). The Promise and Future of Resistance and Persuasion. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Knowles, E. S., & Linn, J. A. (2004). Resistance and persuasion. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Knowles, E. S., & Riner, D. D. (2007). Omega approaches to persuasion: Overcoming resistance. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Kohler, T., & Prinzleve, M. (2007). Is forgetting of dreams due to repression? Experimental investigations using free associations: Swiss Journal of Psychology/Schweizerische Zeitschrift fur Psychologie/Revue Suisse de Psychologie Vol 66(1) Mar 2007, 33-40. *Kohler, T., & Thons, M. (1998). An experimental study on the precepts of resistance and repression: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 46(3) 1998, 227-232. *Kohler, T., Tiede, G., & Thons, M. (2002). Long and short-term forgetting of word associations. An experimental study of the Freudian concepts of resistance and repression: Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie, Psychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 50(3) 2002, 328-333. *Koplik, E. V., Gannushkina, I. V., Antelava, A. L., Baranchikova, M. V., & Sudakov, K. V. (1995). Specifics of the brain circulation in rats with different resistance against emotional stress: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 81(9) Sep 1995, 35-39. *Koskela, H., & Tani, S. (2005). "Sold out!" Women's practices of resistance against prostitution related sexual harassment: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 28(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 418-429. *Kraemer, W. J., & Ratamess, N. A. (2005). Hormonal Responses and Adaptations to Resistance Exercise and Training: Sports Medicine Vol 35(4) 2005, 339-361. *Krantz, J. (1999). Comment on "challenging 'resistance to change'." Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 35(1) Mar 1999, 42-44. *Krauss, S., & Wang, X. T. (2003). The psychology of the Monty Hall problem: Discovering psychological mechanisms for solving a tenacious brain teaser: Journal of Experimental Psychology: General Vol 132(1) Mar 2003, 3-22. *Kull, S. L. (2003). The ameliorating effects of transformational leadership on resistance to change: Transformational leadership and conductivity for schematic conversion. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Labianca, G., Gray, B., & Brass, D. J. (2000). A grounded model of organizational schema change during empowerment: Organization Science Vol 11(2) Mar-Apr 2000, 235-257. *Lacey, A. (2005). Spaces of Justice: The Social Divine of Global Anti-Capital Activists' Sites of Resistance: Canadian Review of Sociology and Anthropology Vol 42(4) Nov 2005, 403-420. *Lacey, O. L. (1947). An analysis of the appropriate unit for use in the measurement of level of galvanic skin resistance: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 37(5) Oct 1947, 449-457. *Lagally, K. M., & Costigan, E. M. (2004). Anchoring procedures in reliability of ratings of perceived exertion during resistance exercise: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(3,Pt2) Jun 2004, 1285-1295. *Lagges, A. M. (2001). Identifying and overcoming resistance to an interactive CD-ROM parent training program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lambdin, L. C. (2005). Acquaintance rape empathy: Effects of subject gender, victim gender, and the use of physical resistance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lamude, K. G., & Fong, M. (1997). Students' tactics of resistance and teachers' stress: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 85(3, Pt 1) Dec 1997, 826. *Langhout, R. D. (2005). Acts of Resistance: Student (In)visibility: Culture & Psychology Vol 11(2) Jun 2005, 123-158. *Lannutti, P. J., & Monahan, J. L. (2004). Resistance, Persistence, and Drinking: Examining Goals of Women's Refusals of Unwanted Sexual Advances: Western Journal of Communication Vol 68(2) Spr 2004, 151-169. *Lapointe, L., & Rivard, S. (2006). Getting physicians to accept new information technology: Insights from case studies: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 174(11) May 2006, 1573-1578. *Laqueille, X. (2003). Therapeutic strategies for the substance-abusing schizophrenic patient: L'Encephale Vol 29(5,Pt2) Sep 2003, 31-34. *Large, T. R. (2005). Resistance in long-term cancer support groups: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy Vol 55(4) Oct 2005, 551-573. *Larson, G. S., & Tompkins, P. K. (2005). Ambivalence and Resistance: A Study of Management in a Concertive Control System: Communication Monographs Vol 72(1) Mar 2005, 1-21. *Lashley, K. S. (1924). Studies of Cerebral Function in Learning (VI): Psychological Review Vol 31(5) Sep 1924, 369-375. *Lawlor, D. A., Ben-Shlomo, Y., Ebrahim, S., Smith, G. D., Stansfeld, S. A., Yarnell, J. W. G., et al. (2005). Insulin resistance and depressive symptoms in middle aged men: Findings from the Caerphilly prospective cohort study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 330(7493) Mar 2005, 705-706. *Lawlor, D. A., Harro, M., Wedderkopp, N., Andersen, L. B., Sardinha, L. B., Riddoch, C. J., et al. (2005). Association of socioeconomic position with insulin resistance among children from Denmark, Estonia, and Portugal: Cross sectional study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 331(7510) Jul 2005, No Pagination Specified. *Lawlor, D. A., Smith, G. D., & Ebrahim, S. (2003). Association of insulin resistance with depression: Cross sectional findings from the British women's heart and health study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 327(7428) Dec 2003, 1383-1384. *Lawrence, D. H., & Miller, N. E. (1947). A positive relationship between reinforcement and resistance to extinction produced by removing a source of confusion from a technique that had produced opposite results: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 37(6) Dec 1947, 494-509. *Lawson, R. (1953). Amount of primary reward and strength of secondary reward: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 46(3) Sep 1953, 183-187. *Leahy, R. L. (2001). Overcoming resistance in cognitive therapy. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Leahy, R. L. (2002). An investment model of depressive resistance. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Leahy, R. L. (2003). Emotional Schemas and Resistance. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Leahy, R. L. (2005). Panic, agoraphobia, and generalized anxiety. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Leahy, R. L. (2007). Emotional schemas and resistance to change in anxiety disorders: Cognitive and Behavioral Practice Vol 14(1) Feb 2007, 36-45. *Leavitt, R. L. (2006). Power and Resistance in Infant-Toddler Day Care Centers. New Brunswick, NJ: AldineTransaction. *Lee, C. R., Levine, T. R., & Cambra, R. (1997). Resisting compliance in the multicultural classroom: Communication Education Vol 46(1) Jan 1997, 29-43. *Lee, W.-P. (1998). The effects of cognitive and affective inoculation appeals in conferring resistance against cognitive and affective attacks. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Leggett, N. (2000). Supporting secondary schools to manage emotional and behavioural difficulties--An account of work in progress: Emotional & Behavioural Difficulties Vol 5(2) Sum 2000, 18-24. *Lehrer, A. M. (2005). Shiftwork stress resistance, health and performance: A predictive, integrative model. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Leon, M. (2007). Resistance to change of responding to stimulus relations. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lerman, D. C., Kelley, M. E., Vorndran, C. M., Kuhn, S. A. C., & LaRue, R. H., Jr. (2002). Reinforcement magnitude and responding during treatment with differential reinforcement: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 35(1) Spr 2002, 29-48. *Leuner, B., & Shors, T. J. (2006). Learning during motherhood: A resistance to stress: Hormones and Behavior Vol 50(1) Jun 2006, 38-51. *Levine, M. P., Smolak, L., & Schermer, F. (1996). Media analysis and resistance by elementary school children in the primary prevention of eating problems: Eating Disorders: The Journal of Treatment & Prevention Vol 4(4) Win 1996, 310-322. *Levine, S. (2005). Developmental determinants of sensitivity and resistance to stress: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 30(10) Nov 2005, 939-946. *Levine, S., & Otis, L. (1958). The effects of handling before and after weaning on the resistance of albino rats to later deprivation: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 12(2) Jun 1958, 103-108. *Levy, D. M., & Tulchin, S. H. (1923). The Resistance of Infants and Children During Mental Tests: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 6(4) Aug 1923, 304-322. *Levy, N. (2005). Imaginative Resistance and the Moral/Conventional Distinction: Philosophical Psychology Vol 18(2) Apr 2005, 231-241. *Lewis, D. J., & Duncan, C. P. (1957). Expectation and resistance to extinction of a lever-pulling response as functions of percentage of reinforcement and amount of reward: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 54(2) Aug 1957, 115-120. *Lewis, D. J., & Duncan, C. P. (1958). Expectation and resistance to extinction of a lever-pulling response as a function of percentage of reinforcement and number of acquisition trials: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 55(2) Feb 1958, 121-128. *Lewis, L. K. (2006). Employee Perspectives on Implementation Communication as Predictors of Perceptions of Success and Resistance: Western Journal of Communication Vol 70(1) Jan 2006, 23-46. *Lijtmaer, R. (2002). Psychoanalysis and visual art: A female painter and her dilemma: Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis & Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 30(3) Sep 2002, 475-488. *Lin, Y.-J., Seroude, L., & Benzer, S. (1998). Extended life-span and stress resistance in the Drosophila mutant methuselah: Science Vol 282(5390) Oct 1998, 943-946. *Lindblom, C. E. (1997). Initiating change: Modes of social inquiry: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 40(3) Jan 1997, 264-276. *Lindemann, E. (1965). Social system factors as determinants of resistance to change: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 35(3) 1965, 544-557. *Lines, R. (2004). Influence of participation in strategic change: Resistance, organizational commitment and change goal achievement: Journal of Change Management Vol 4(3) Sep 2004, 193-215. *Lipman, P. (2005). Educational Ethnography and the Politics of Globalization, War, and Resistance: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 36(4) Dec 2005, 315-328. *Litowitz, B. E. (1997). Just say no: Responsibility and resistance. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Liu-Ambrose, T., Khan, K. M., Eng, J. J., Lord, S. R., & McKay, H. A. (2004). Balance Confidence Improves with Resistance or Agility Training: Gerontology Vol 50(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 373-382. *Loewen, R., & Pliner, P. (1999). Effects of prior exposure to palatable and unpalatable novel foods on children's willingness to taste other novel foods: Appetite Vol 32(3) Jun 1999, 351-366. *Lopes, N. (2004). African Religions in Brazil, Negotiation, and Resistance: A Look From Within: Journal of Black Studies Vol 34(6) Jul 2004, 838-860. *Loscher, W. (2007). The pharmacokinetics of antiepileptic drugs in rats: Consequences for maintaining effective drug levels during prolonged drug administration in rat models of epilepsy: Epilepsia Vol 48(7) Jul 2007, 1245-1258. *Lowe, A., & McIntosh, A. (2007). Knowledge management in a New Zealand tree farming company: Ambiguity and resistance to the "technology solution." Journal of Organizational Change Management Vol 20(4) 2007, 539-558. *Lundy, G. F., & Firebaugh, G. (2005). Peer Relations and School Resistance: Does Oppositional Culture Apply to Race or to Gender? : Journal of Negro Education Vol 74(3) Sum 2005, 233-245. *Lutgen-Sandvik, P. (2006). Take this job and ...: Quitting and other forms of resistance to workplace bullying: Communication Monographs Vol 73(4) Dec 2006, 406-433. *Lyon-Callo, V. (1998). Constraining responses to homelessness: An ethnographic exploration of the impact of funding concerns on resistance: Human Organization Vol 57(1) Spr 1998, 1-7. *Maag, J. W. (1997). Managing resistance: Looking beyond the child and into the mirror. Austin, TX: Pro-Ed. *Maatsch, J. L., Adelman, H. M., & Denny, M. R. (1954). Effort and resistance to extinction of the bar-pressing response: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 47(1) Feb 1954, 47-50. *MacDonald, C. (2002). Treatment resistance in anorexia nervosa and the pervasiveness of ethics in clinical decision making: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 47(3) Apr 2002, 267-270. *Mace, F. C., Mauro, B., Boyajian, A. E., & Eckert, T. L. (1997). Effects of reinforcer quality on behavioral momentum: Coordinated applied and basic research: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 30(1) Spr 1997, 1-20. *Mace, F. C., Mauro, B., Boyajian, A. E., & Eckert, T. L. (2006). "Effects of reinforcer quality on behavioral momentum: Coordinated applied and basic research": Erratum: Journal of Applied Behavior Analysis Vol 39(4) Win 2006, 468. *Mackinnon, A., Copolov, D. L., & Trauer, T. (2004). Factors Associated With Compliance and Resistance to Command Hallucinations: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 192(5) May 2004, 357-362. *Mackintosh, I. (1955). The resistance to extinction of responses acquired under irregular conditions of learning: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 48(5) Oct 1955, 363-370. *Macri, D. M., Tagliaventi, M. R., & Bertolotti, F. (2002). A grounded theory for resistance to change in a small organization: Journal of Organizational Change Management Vol 15(3) 2002, 292-310. *Mahan, V. J. (2002). 1943--One page from Mexican American history: A psychological analysis of oppression and resistance: Journal of Hispanic Higher Education Vol 1(4) Oct 2002, 283-297. *Maisel, R., Epston, D., & Borden, A. (2004). Biting the hand that starves you: Inspiring resistance to anorexia/bulimia. New York, NY: W W Norton & Co. *Major, E. F. (2003). Health effects of war stress on Norwegian World War II resistance groups: A comparative study: Journal of Traumatic Stress Vol 16(6) Dec 2003, 595-599. *Maklakov, A. A., & Lubin, Y. (2006). Indirect genetic benefits of polyandry in a spider with direct costs of mating: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 61(1) Nov 2006, 31-48. *Malott, R. W. (2002). Power in organizations: Journal of Organizational Behavior Management Vol 22(3) 2002, 51-60. *Mammarella, N., Fairfield, B., & Cornoldi, C. (2007). Reality monitoring and resistance to forgetting under short delay intervals: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 60(4) Apr 2007, 551-570. *Marable, B. E. (1999). Influence of expert testimony and victim resistance on mock jurors' decisions and judgments concerning acquaintance rape. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Marcus, E. C. (2006). Change and conflict: Motivation, resistance, and commitment. Hoboken, NJ: Wiley Publishing. *Marshall, R. J. (2005). Knowledge is a call to action: Medical Education Vol 39(10) Oct 2005, 978-979. *Marston, D. C., & Szeles-Szecsei, H. (2001). Using "play therapy" techniques with older adults: Clinical Gerontologist Vol 22(3-4) 2001, 122-124. *Martin, D. M. (2004). Humor in Middle Management: Women Negotiating the Paradoxes of Organizational Life: Journal of Applied Communication Research Vol 32(2) May 2004, 147-170. *Martin, R., Hewstone, M., & Martin, P. Y. (2003). Resistance to persuasive messages as a function of majority and minority source status: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 39(6) Nov 2003, 585-593. *Martinko, M. J., Henry, J. W., & Zmud, R. W. (1996). An attributional explanation of individual resistance to the introduction of information technologies in the workplace: Behaviour & Information Technology Vol 15(5) Sep-Oct 1996, 313-330. *Marx, B. P. (1997). Alcohol expectancies and perceived token resistance: A behavioral analysis of two variables related to date rape. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Marx, M. H. (1958). Resistance to extinction as a function of continuous or intermittent presentation of a training cue: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 56(3) Sep 1958, 251-255. *Marx, M. H. (1960). Resistance to extinction as a function of degree of reproduction of training conditions: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 59(5) May 1960, 337-342. *Marx, M. H., McCoy, D. F., & Tombaugh, J. W. (1965). Resisance to extinction as a function of constant delay of reinforcement: Psychonomic Science Vol 2(11) 1965, 333-334. *Marx, M. H., & Murphy, W. W. (1961). Resistance to extinction as a function of the presentation of a motivating cue in the startbox: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 54(2) Apr 1961, 207-210. *Masters, N. T., Norris, J., Stoner, S. A., & George, W. H. (2006). How does it end? Women project the outcome of a sexual assault scenario: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 30(3) Sep 2006, 291-302. *Maulsby, R. L., & Edelberg, R. (1960). The interrelationship between the galvanic skin response, basal resistance, and temperature: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 53(5) Oct 1960, 475-479. *Maxwell, P. D. (2005). Resistance to Change and Change Management. Boston, MA: Jones and Bartlett Publishers. *Maynard, M. T., Mathieu, J. E., Marsh, W. M., & Ruddy, T. M. (2007). A multilevel investigation of the influences of employees' resistance to empowerment: Human Performance Vol 20(2) 2007, 147-171. *McAvoy, J., & Butler, T. (2006). A paradox of virtual teams and change: An implementation of the theory of competing commitments: International Journal of e-Collaboration Vol 2(3) 2006, 1-24. *McClusky, H. Y. (1965). Psychology and learning: Review of Educational Research 35(3) 1965, 191-200. *McColgan, G. (2005). A Place to Sit: Resistance Strategies Used to Create Privacy and Home by People with Dementia: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 34(4) Aug 2005, 410-433. *McCorkel, J. A. (1998). Going to the crackhouse: Critical space as a form of resistance in total institutions and everyday life: Symbolic Interaction Vol 21(3) 1998, 227-252. *McCormack, K. (2005). Stratified Reproduction and Poor Women's Resistance: Gender & Society Vol 19(5) Oct 2005, 660-679. *McFarland, D. A. (2001). Student resistance: How the formal and informal organization of classrooms facilitate everyday forms of student defiance: American Journal of Sociology Vol 107(3) Nov 2001, 612-678. *McGuier, W. J. (1962). Persistence of the resistance to persuasion induced by various types of prior belief defenses: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 64(4) Apr 1962, 241-248. *McGuire, W. J. (1961). Resistance to persuasion conferred by active and passive prior refutation of the same and alternative counterarguments: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 63(2) Sep 1961, 326-332. *McIntire, R. W., & Wright, J. E. (1965). Differences in extinction in electrical brain-stimulation under traditional procedures of reward presentation: Psychological Reports 16(3, Pt 1) 1965, 909-913. *McKelley, R. A. (2007). Men's resistance to seeking help: Using individual psychology to understand counseling-reluctant men: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 63(1) Spr 2007, 48-58. *McKenzie, P. (2006). Review of Embodying the Postcolonial Life: Immigrant Stories of Resistance: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 2006, 245-248. *McLafferty, C. L., Jr., Wetzstein, C. J., & Hunter, G. R. (2004). Resistance Training is Associated With Improved Mood in Healthy Older Adults: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 98(3,Pt1) Jun 2004, 947-957. *McMichael, R. E. (1961). The effects of preweaning shock and gentling on later resistance to stress: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 54(4) Aug 1961, 416-421. *McMurry, R. N. (1947). The problem of resistance to change in industry: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 31(6) Dec 1947, 589-593. *McPhail, M. L. (2004). Race and the (Im)possibility of Dialogue. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Measor, L. (2006). Condom use: A culture of resistance: Sex Education Vol 6(4) Nov 2006, 393-402. *Mehrotra, M. (1999). The social construction of wife abuse: Experiences of Asian Indian women in the United States: Violence Against Women Vol 5(6) Jun 1999, 619-640. *Melia, J. (1995). An honest human body: Sexuality and the continuum of resistance: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 18(5-6) Sep-Dec 1995, 547-557. *Messer, S. B. (1983). Resistance to Integration: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 28 (2), Feb, 1983. *Meston, C., & King, N. (1996). Making sense of "resistance": Responses to organizational change in a private nursing home for the elderly: European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol 5(1) Mar 1996, 91-102. *Meyer, P. (2003). Conformity and group pressure: If Hitler asked you to electrocute a stranger would you? Probably. New York, NY: Free Press. *Mildred, J., & Zuniga, X. (2004). Working With Resistance to Diversity Issues in the Classroom: Lessons From Teacher Training and Multicultural Education: Smith College Studies in Social Work Vol 74(2) Mar 2004, 359-375. *Miller, L. H., & Shmavonian, B. M. (1965). Replicability of two GSR indices as a function of stress and cognitive activity: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 2(5) Nov 1965, 753-756. *Miller, M. A., Alberts, J. K., Hecht, M. L., Trost, M. R., & Krizek, R. L. (2000). Adolescent relationships and drug use. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Miller, M. L. (1997). The nondifficult patient and the nondifficult analyst: Resolving the impasse of intersubjective pseudoconjunction. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Miller, W. R. (2006). Letters to the editor: Confrontation and resistance as chicken and egg: Comment on Francis et al. (2005): Addiction Vol 101(1) Jan 2006, 137. *Mio, J. S. (2005). Academic Mental Health Training Settings and the Multicultural Guidelines. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Misbach, L. E. (1932). Effect of pitch of tone-stimuli upon body resistance and cardio-vascular phenomena: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 15(2) Apr 1932, 167-183. *Mishali, M., Vaknin, Y. S., Omer, H., & Heymann, A. D. (2007). Conceptualization and measurement of resistance to treatment: The resistance to treatment questionnaire for people with diabetes: Family Practice Vol 24(6) Dec 2007, 610-615. *Mishler, E. G. (2005). Patient stories, narratives of resistance and the ethics of humane care: A la recherche du temps perdu: Health: An Interdisciplinary Journal for the Social Study of Health, Illness and Medicine Vol 9(4) Oct 2005, 431-451. *Mitchell, R. (2006). Review of Dementia Care. A Practical Photographic Guide: Dementia: The International Journal of Social Research and Practice Vol 5(4) Nov 2006, 585-586. *Mohamed, E. R. (2003). Bad kids: Control, resistance, and social hierarchy in a school for children with emotional and behavior disorders. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Moland, J., Jr. (2002). The value-oriented Civil Rights Movement and passive resistance: An expression of civility in the pursuit of social justice: Sociological Inquiry Vol 72(3) Sum 2002, 442-455. *Molesworth, M., & Suortti, J.-P. (2002). Buying cars online: The adoption of the Web for high-involvement, high-cost purchases: Journal of Consumer Behaviour Vol 2(2) Dec 2002, 155-168. *Monras, M., Lligona, A., Freixa, N., & Gual, A. (2004). The "one last drink" before entering impatient detoxification as a predictor of long-term abstinence: Adicciones Vol 16(2) Jun 2004, 117-122. *Montano, T., & Burstein, J. (2006). Maestras, Mujeres y Mas: Creating Teacher Networks for Resistance and Voice: Journal of Latinos and Education Vol 5(3) 2006, 169-188. *Moore, A., Edwards, G., Halpin, D., & George, R. (2002). Compliance, Resistance and Pragmatism: the (reconstruction of schoolteacher identities in a period of intensive educational reform: British Educational Research Journal Vol 28(4) Sep 2002, 551-565. *Moore, B. A., Friman, P. C., Fruzzetti, A. E., & MacAleese, K. (2007). Brief report: Evaluating the Bedtime Pass Program for child resistance to bedtime--A randomized, controlled trial: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 32(3) Apr 2007, 283-287. *Moore, M. K., & Carr-Chellman, A. A. (1999). The Making of a Charter School: One Community's Story: School Community Journal Vol 9(2) Fal-Win 1999, 9-20. *Moore, R. (2007). Friends don't let friends listen to corporate rock: Punk as a field of cultural production: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 36(4) Aug 2007, 438-474. *Morgan, G. (2000). Assimilation and resistance: housing indigenous Australians in the 1970s: Journal of Sociology Vol 36(2) Aug 2000, 187-204. *Morgan, J. J. B. (1944). Following the path of least resistance in thinking: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 35(1) Jan 1944, 27-38. *Moriya, S., Yokoyama, H., Hirose, H., Ishii, H., & Saito, I. (2003). Correlation between insulin resistance and gamma -glutamyl transpeptidase sensitivity in light drinkers: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 27(Suppl8) Aug 2003, 52S-57S. *Morris, K. V. (2006). Joining the resistance: Journal of Constructivist Psychology Vol 19(3) Jul-Sep 2006, 281-283. *Morris, M. C., Cline, R. J. W., Weiler, R. M., & Broadway, S. C. (2006). Prescription drug abuse information in D.A.R.E: Journal of Drug Education Vol 36(1) 2006, 33-45. *Morrison, T. G., & Whitehead, B. W. (2005). Strategies of Stigma Resistance Among Canadian Gay-Identified Sex Workers: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 17(1-2) 2005, 169-179. *Moschini, L. B. (2005). Drawing the line: Art therapy with the difficult client. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Moss, F. A. (1924). Study of Animal Drives: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 7(3) Jun 1924, 165-185. *Motley, M. T., & Reeder, H. M. (1995). Unwanted escalation of sexual intimacy: Male and female perceptions of connotations and relational consequences of resistance messages: Communication Monographs Vol 62(4) Dec 1995, 355-382. *Muehlenhard, C. L., & Rodgers, C. S. (1998). Token resistance to sex: New perspectives on an old stereotype: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 22(3) Sep 1998, 443-463. *Mulholland, K. (2004). Workplace resistance in an Irish call centre: Slammin', scammin' smokin' an' leavin': Work, Employment and Society Vol 18(4) Dec 2004, 709-724. *Mullings, L. (2006). Resistance and Resilience The Sojourner Syndrome and the Social Context of Reproduction in Central Harlem. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Munro, G. D. (1998). On the self-definitional nature of attitudes: An affective-motivational view of attitude resistance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Murray, A., Aitchison, T. C., Ross, G., Sutherland, K., Watt, I., McLean, D., et al. (2005). The effect of towing a range of relative resistances on sprint performance: Journal of Sports Sciences Vol 23(9) Sep 2005, 927-935. *Myers, J. (2002). The impact of unresolved loss on adolescent anger and defiant behavior. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nagar, R. (2000). I'd rather be rude than ruled: Gender, place and communal politics among South Asian communities in Dar es Salaam: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 23(5) Sep-Oct 2000, 571-585. *Nayda, R. (2004). Registered Nurses' Communication about Abused Children: Rules, Responsibilities and Resistance: Child Abuse Review Vol 13(3) May-Jun 2004, 188-199. *Neculau, A. (2001). Some reflections on the resistance to change in Romania: A look at the university population: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 54(6)(456) Nov-Dec 2001, 685-692. *Nelson, C. E. (1968). Anchoring to accepted values as a technique for immunizing beliefs against persuasion: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 9(4) Aug 1968, 329-334. *Neumann, D. L. (2007). The resistance of renewal to instructions that devalue the role of contextual cues in a conditioned suppression task with humans: Learning and Motivation Vol 38(2) May 2007, 105-127. *Nevin, J. A. (1998). Choice and behavior momentum. Needham Heights, MA: Allyn & Bacon. *Nevin, J. A., & Grace, R. C. (2000). Behavioral momentum and the Law of Effect: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 23(1) Feb 2000, 73-130. *Nevin, J. A., & Grace, R. C. (2000). Preference and resistance to change with constant-duration schedule components: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 74(1) Jul 2000, 79-100. *Nevin, J. A., Grace, R. C., Holland, S., & McLean, A. P. (2001). Variable-ratio versus variable-interval schedules: Response rate, resistance to change, and preference: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 76(1) Jul 2001, 43-74. *Nevin, J. A., Milo, J., Odum, A. L., & Shahan, T. A. (2003). Accuracy of discrimination, rate of responding, and resistance to change: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 79(3) May 2003, 307-321. *Nikora, L. W., Rua, M., & Awekotuku, N. T. (2007). Renewal and resistance: Moko in contemporary New Zealand: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 17(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 477-489. *No authorship, i. (1907). Review of Anarchisme et Individualisme: Essai de psychologie sociale: Psychological Bulletin Vol 4(12) Dec 1907, 389. *No authorship, i. (2006). Review of Biting the Hand that Starves You: Inspiring Resistance to Anorexia/Bulimia: Family Therapy Vol 33(3) 2006, 180-181. *Nolan, J. H. (2001). Alzheimer's disease and insulin resistance. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Norris, J., George, W. H., Stoner, S. A., Masters, N. T., Zawacki, T., & Davis, K. C. (2006). Women's Responses to Sexual Aggression: The Effects of Childhood Trauma, Alcohol, and Prior Relationship: Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 14(3) Aug 2006, 402-411. *Novick, J. (1997). Termination conceivable and inconceivable: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 14(2) Spr 1997, 145-162. *Nylund, D., & Ceske, K. (1997). Voices of political resistance: Young women's co-research on anti-depression. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Nystul, M. S. (2001). Overcoming resistance through individual psychology and problem solving: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 57(2) Sum 2001, 182-189. *Odum, A. L., Shahan, T. A., & Nevin, J. A. (2005). Resistance to change of forgetting functions and response rates: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 84(1) Jul 2005, 65-75. *Offen, J. (2001). Discussion: Handling inexplicable resistance and enjoying the challenge. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Ohman, A., Eriksson, A., & Olofsson, C. (1975). One-Trial Learning and Superior Resistance to Extinction of Autonomic Responses Conditioned to Potentially Phobic Stimuli: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 88(2) Feb 1975, 619-627. *O'Keefe, D. J. (2006). Persuasion. New York, NY: Routledge. *Oldham, J. M., & Sederer, L. I. (2002). Resistance to the implementation of outcome measures. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *O'Leary, W. D. (1932). The autonomic nervous system as a factor in the psychogalvanic reflex: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 15(6) Dec 1932, 767-772. *O'Neal, G. S. (1999). The power of style: On rejection of the accepted. New York, NY: Berg. *Ong, A. S. J., & Ward, C. A. (1999). The effects of sex and power schemas, attitudes toward women, and victim resistance on rape attributions: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 29(2) Feb 1999, 362-376. *Opotow, S. (2005). Hate, Conflict, and Moral Exclusion. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Oreg, S. (2003). Antecedents and consequences of resistance to organizational change. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Oreg, S. (2003). Resistance to change: Developing an individual differences measure: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 88(4) Aug 2003, 680-693. *Ormont, L. R. (1964). The resolution of resistances by conjoint psychoanalysis: Psychoanalytic Review 51(3) 1964, 89-101. *Orthey, F. M. (2003). "Drop your tools": Interruption in resistance between learning and un-learning: Gruppendynamik Vol 34(2) Jun 2003, 167-175. *Osman, S. L. (2003). Predicting men's rape perceptions based on the belief that "No" really means "Yes": Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 33(4) Apr 2003, 683-692. *Osman, S. L. (2007). The continuation of perpetrator behaviors that influence perceptions of sexual harassment: Sex Roles Vol 56(1-2) Jan 2007, 63-69. *Osman, S. L., & Davis, C. M. (1999). Belief in token resistance and type of resistance as predictors of men's perceptions of date rape: Journal of Sex Education & Therapy Vol 24(3) 1999, 189-196. *Pariante, C. M. (2006). The glucocorticoid receptor: Part of the solution or part of the problem? : Journal of Psychopharmacology Vol 20(4, Suppl) Jul 2006, 79-84. *Parker, K. J., Buckmaster, C. L., Schatzberg, A. F., & Lyons, D. M. (2004). Prospective investigation of stress inoculation in young monkeys: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 61(9) Sep 2004, 933-941. *Paterson, S. L. (2007). Rethinking wife abuse: Violence, resistance, and public policy in Canada. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Patino, A. M. (2005). Factors predictive of insulin resistance syndrome in Hispanic children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Paton, I. (2004). Review of Overcoming Resistance: A Rational Emotive Behaviour Therapy Integrated Approach (2nd ed.): British Journal of Guidance & Counselling Vol 32(2) May 2004, 255-256. *Patterson, L. E. (1997). Client resistance to career counseling. New York, NY: Hatherleigh Press. *Paul, H. A. (2003). Review of Overcoming Resistance in Cognitive Therapy: Child & Family Behavior Therapy Vol 25(1) 2003, 58-62. *Paul, N. L., & Grosser, G. H. (1964). Family resistance to change in schizophrenic patients: Family Process 3(2) 1964, 377-401. *Peiro, J. M., Garcia-Montalvo, J., & Gracia, F. (2002). How do young people cope with job flexibility?: Demographic and psychological antecedents of the resistance to accept a job with non-preferred flexibility features: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 51(1) Jan 2002, 43-66. *Pennequin, V., Nanty, I., & Khomsi, A. (2004). Development of resistance to interference capacities: L'annee Psychologique Vol 104(2) Apr 2004, 203-226. *Person, E. S. (2001). Knowledge and authority: The Godfather fantasy: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 49(4) Fal 2001, 1133-1155. *Person, E. S. (2006). Knowledge and Authority: The Godfather Fantasy. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Perugi, G., Toni, C., Ruffolo, G., Frare, F., & Akiskal, H. (2001). Adjunctive dopamine agonists in treatment-resistant bipolar II depression: An open case series: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 34(4) Jul 2001, 137-141. *Petralia, S. M., & Gallup, G. G., Jr. (2002). Effects of a sexual assault scenario on handgrip strength across the menstrual cycle: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 23(1) Jan 2002, 3-10. *Petula, S. Y. H. (2001). Breaking down or breaking through: An alternative way to understand depression among women in Hong Kong: Journal of Ethnic & Cultural Diversity in Social Work Vol 10(3) 2001, 89-106. *Pfau, M., Compton, J., Parker, K. A., Wittenberg, E. M., An, C., Ferguson, M., et al. (2004). The Traditional Explanation for Resistance Versus Attitude Accessibility: Do They Trigger Distinct or Overlapping Processes of Resistance? : Human Communication Research Vol 30(3) Jul 2004, 329-360. *Pfau, M., Holbert, R. L., Zubric, S. J., Pasha, N. H., & Lin, W.-K. (2000). Role and influence of communication modality in the process of resistance to persuasion: Media Psychology Vol 2(1) 2000, 1-33. *Pfau, M., Ivanov, B., Houston, B., Haigh, M., Sims, J., Gilchrist, E., et al. (2005). Inoculation and mental processing: The instrumental role of associative networks in the process of resistance to counterattitudinal influence: Communication Monographs Vol 72(4) Dec 2005, 414-441. *Pfau, M., Roskos-Ewoldsen, D., Wood, M., Yin, S., Cho, J., Lu, K.-H., et al. (2003). Attitude accessibility as an alternative explanation for how inoculation confers resistance: Communication Monographs Vol 70(1) Mar 2003, 39-51. *Pfau, M., Szabo, E. A., Anderson, J., Morrill, J., Zubric, J., & Wan, H.-H. (2000). The role and impact of affect in the process of resistance to persuasion: Human Communication Research Vol 27(2) Apr 2000, 216-252. *Pfau, M., Tusing, K. J., Koerner, A. F., Lee, W., Godbold, L. C., Penaloza, L. J., et al. (1997). Enriching the inoculation construct: The role of critical components in the process of resistance: Human Communication Research Vol 24(2) Dec 1997, 187-215. *Piderit, S. K. (2000). Rethinking resistance and recognizing ambivalence: A multidimensional view of attitudes toward an organizational change: Academy of Management Review Vol 25(4) Oct 2000, 783-794. *Pillay, D. (2006). The impact of transmitted drug resistance on the natural history of HIV infection and response to first-line therapy: AIDS Vol 20(1) Jan 2006, 21-28. *Pilnick, A., & Coleman, T. (2003). "I'll give up smoking when you get me better": Patients' resistance to attempts to problematise smoking in general practice (GP) consultations: Social Science & Medicine Vol 57(1) Jul 2003, 135-145. *Piven, J. (2001). Questioning radical claims: Lloyd deMause and the evolution of childhood: Journal of Psychohistory Vol 29(1) Sum 2001, 73-77. *Plakun, E. M. (2006). A View From Riggs: Introduction to Paper II "Treatment Resistance and Patient Authority": The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 34(3) Fal 2006, 441-443. *Podlesnik, C. A., & Chase, P. N. (2006). Sensitivity and strength: Effects of instructions on resistance to change: Psychological Record Vol 56(2) Spr 2006, 303-320. *Podlesnik, C. A., Jimenez-Gomez, C., Ward, R. D., & Shahan, T. A. (2006). Resistance to change of responding maintained by unsignaled delays to reinforcement: A response-bout analysis: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 85(3) May 2006, 329-347. *Pool, J. (1996). Commentary: Organizational change in health care: A strategic perspective please! : European Journal of Work and Organizational Psychology Vol 5(1) Mar 1996, 103-104. *Pottkotter, K. L. (2004). Obstacles registered play therapists encounter in implementing play therapy as a viable treatment modality. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pound, P., Britten, N., Morgan, M., Yardley, L., Pope, C., Daker-White, G., et al. (2005). Resisting medicines: A synthesis of qualitative studies of medicine taking: Social Science & Medicine Vol 61(1) Jul 2005, 133-155. *Povey, H., & Ransom, M. (2000). Some undergraduate students' perceptions of using technology for mathematics: Tales of resistance: International Journal of Computers for Mathematical Learning Vol 5(1) 2000, 47-63. *Powell, R., McIntyre, E., & Rightmyer, E. (2006). Johnny won't read, and Susie won't either: Reading instruction and student resistance: Journal of Early Childhood Literacy Vol 6(1) Apr 2006, 5-31. *Powers, E. (1937). Psychology and the law: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 32(3-4) Oct-Dec 1937, 258-274. *Prasad, A., & Prasad, P. (1998). Everyday struggles at the workplace: The nature and implications of routine resistance in contemporary organizations. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Prasad, P., & Prasad, A. (2000). Stretching the iron cage: The constitution and implications of routine workplace resistance: Organization Science Vol 11(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 387-403. *Prins, J. T., Gazendam-Donofrio, S. M., Tubben, B. J., van der Heijden, F. M. M. A., van de Wiel, H. B. M., & Hoekstra-Weebers, J. E. H. M. (2007). Burnout in medical residents: A review: Medical Education Vol 41(8) Aug 2007, 788-800. *Prochaska, J. M., Prochaska, J. O., & Levesque, D. A. (2001). A transtheoretical approach to changing organizations: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 28(4) Mar 2001, 247-261. *Proctor, T., & Doukakis, I. (2003). Change management: the role of internal communication and employee development: Corporate Communications Vol 8(4) 2003, 268-277. *Quan, N., Avitsur, R., Stark, J. L., He, L., Lai, W., Dhabhar, F., et al. (2003). Molecular mechanisms of glucocorticoid resistance in splenocytes of socially stressed male mice: Journal of Neuroimmunology Vol 137(1-2) Apr 2003, 51-58. *Quartermain, D. (1965). Effect of effort on resistance to extinction of the bar-pressing response: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology 17(1) 1965, 63-64. *Quilliot, D., Alla, F., Bohme, P., Bruntz, J. F., Hammadi, M., Dousset, B., et al. (2005). Myocardial collagen turnover in normotensive obese patients: Relation to insulin resistance: International Journal of Obesity Vol 29(11) Nov 2005, 1321-1328. *Quinn, J. M., & Wood, W. (2004). Forewarnings of Influence Appeals: Inducing Resistance and Acceptance. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Quinodoz, D., Aubry, C., Bonard, O., Dejussel, G., & Reith, B. (2006). Being a psychoanalyst: An everyday audacity: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 87(2) Apr 2006, 329-347. *Rabin, J. S., & Slater, B. R. (2005). Lesbian communities across the United States: Pockets of resistance and resilience. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Raby, R. (2005). What is Resistance? : Journal of Youth Studies Vol 8(2) Jun 2005, 151-171. *Radford, L. (1998). Review of Women in a violent world: Feminist analyses and resistance across Europe: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 21(2) Mar-Apr 1998, 209-210. *Raisborough, J., & Bhatti, M. (2007). Women's leisure and auto/biography: Empowerment and resistance in the garden: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 39(3) 2007, 459-476. *Ramey, L. (1998). The use of Gestalt interventions in the treatment of the resistant alcohol-dependent client: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 20(3) Jul 1998, 202-215. *Rampton, B. (1996). Youth, race, and resistance: A sociolinguistic perspective: Linguistics and Education Vol 8(2) 1996, 159-173. *Rappoport, L. (1970). More from the Freudian Left: Aimez Vous Marcuse? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 15 (12), Dec, 1970. *Rasmussen, P. R. (2002). Resistance: The fear behind it and tactics for reducing it: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 58(2) Sum 2002, 148-159. *Read, S., Aunola, K., Feldt, T., Leinonen, R., & Ruoppila, I. (2005). The Relationship Between Generalized Resistance Resources, Sense of Coherence, and Health Among Finnish People Aged 65-69: European Psychologist Vol 10(3) 2005, 244-253. *Reed, P., & Doughty, A. H. (2005). Within subject testing of the signaled-reinforcement effect on operant responding as measured by response rate and resistance to change: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 83(1) Jan 2005, 31-45. *Reicher, S. (2004). The Context of Social Identity: Domination, Resistance, and Change: Political Psychology Vol 25(6) Dec 2004, 921-945. *Renner, K. E. (1965). Influence of delay of reinforcement and overlearning on position reversal: Psychological Reports 16(3, Pt 2) 1965, 1101-1106. *Reynierse, J. H. (1966). Effects of CS only trials on resistance to extinction of an avoidance response: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 61(1) Feb 1966, 156-158. *Reynolds, B. (1950). Resistance to extinction as a function of the amount of reinforcement present during acquisition: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 40(1) Feb 1950, 46-52. *Rhine, R. J., & Silun, B. A. (1958). Acquisition and change of a concept attitude as a function of consistency of reinforcement: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 55(6) Jun 1958, 524-529. *Riese, M. L. (1999). Prenatal and perinatal stress: Implications for neonatal soothing and integrity. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Riessman, C. K. (2000). Stigma and everyday resistance practices: Childless women in South India: Gender & Society Vol 14(1) Feb 2000, 111-135. *Rique, J. (2005). What Difference Does a Collar Make? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 50 (23), 2005. *Ritter, R. S. (2003). Profile of some patients who prematurely terminate analysis: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 31(4) Win 2003, 395-406. *Rivera, M. (1999). The spirit of resistance: A participatory action research project with six Puerto Rican and Dominican young women (Latinas, self definition, collective determination, dialectical resistance). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rizzuto, T. E., & Reeves, J. (2007). A multidisciplinary meta-analysis of human barriers to technology implementation: Consulting Psychology Journal: Practice and Research Vol 59(3) Sep 2007, 226-240. *Robin, B. R., Kumar, V. K., & Pekala, R. D. (2005). Direct And Indirect Scales Of Hypnotic Susceptibility: Resistance to Therapy and Psychometric Comparability: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 53(2) Apr 2005, 135-147. *Rodriguez, A. J. (1998). Strategies for counterresistance: Toward sociotransformative constructivism and learning to teach science for diversity and for understanding: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 35(6) Aug 1998, 589-622. *Rohan, K. J. (2003). Mindfulness-Based Cognitive Therapy for Depression: A New Approach to Preventing Relapse and Overcoming Resistance in Cognitive Therapy: Psychiatry: Interpersonal and Biological Processes Vol 66(3) Oct 2003, 272-281. *Roitman, C. R. (2001). Id resistances: Narcissistic withdrawal, erogeneous masochism and logics of thought: Revista de Psicoanalisis Vol 58(1) Jan-Mar 2001, 67-84. *Ronai, C. R. (1995). Deviance and resistance in the biographical work of exotic dancers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ronai, C. R., & Cross, R. (1998). Dancing with identity: Narrative resistance strategies of male and female stripteasers: Deviant Behavior Vol 19(2) Apr-Jun 1998, 99-119. *Rosen, V. M. (1997). Individual differences in working memory capacity and resistance to interference in a paired-associates task. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rosenthal, L. (2005). The Contributions of Hyman Spotnitz to Modern Analytic Group Psychotherapy: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 30(2) 2005, 131-149. *Rosenthal, R., & Rosenthal, L. (2005). An Approach to Resistance in the Classroom: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 30(2) 2005, 120-128. *Rotering-Steinberg, S. (2003). Encounter with resistance in education processes: Learning chances and sense finding: Gruppendynamik Vol 34(2) Jun 2003, 123-131. *Roth, B. E. (1998). A group therapist's (analyst's) lament: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 15(4) Fal 1998, 567-568. *Roux, P., Mugny, G., & Perez, J. A. (1989). Conflict, degree of resistance, and minority influence: Bulletin de Psychologie Vol 42(392) Sep-Oct 1989, 788-795. *Rozee, P. D. (2005). Rape Resistance: Successes and Challenges. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Rubin, L. S. (1953). A demonstration of superior resistance to extinction following continuous reinforcement as compared with partial reinforcement: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 46(1) Feb 1953, 28-32. *Ruch, G. (2006). 'Nothing new under the sun': Using sculpts in post-qualification child care social work groups: Groupwork Vol 16(2) 2006, 8-24. *Ruiselova, Z. (2002). Relationship between resistance to load and personality traits in elderly women: Studia Psychologica Vol 44(3) 2002, 227-233. *Russell, L. (2005). It's a question of trust: Balancing the relationship between students and teachers in ethnographic fieldwork: Qualitative Research Vol 5(2) Aug 2005, 181-199. *Rydell, R. J., Hugenberg, K., & McConnell, A. R. (2006). Resistance Can Be Good or Bad: How Theories of Resistance and Dissonance Affect Attitude Certainty: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 32(6) Jun 2006, 740-750. *Sabath, G. (1964). The treatment of hard-core voluntary drug addict patients: International Journal of Group Psychotherapy 14(3) 1964, 307-317. *Sagarin, B. J. (1999). Avoiding threats to the vulnerable self: The motivations and mechanisms of resistance to persuasion. (influence). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sagarin, B. J., & Cialdini, R. B. (2004). Creating Critical Consumers: Motivating Receptivity by Teaching Resistance. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Sagarin, B. J., Cialdini, R. B., Rice, W. E., & Serna, S. B. (2002). Dispelling the illusion of invulnerability: The motivations and mechanisms of resistance to persuasion: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 83(3) Sep 2002, 526-541. *Sagarin, B. J., Cialdini, R. B., Rice, W. E., & Serna, S. B. (2004). "Dispelling the illusion of invulnerability: The motivations and mechanisms of resistance to persuasion": Correction to Sagarin et al. (2002): Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 87(4) Oct 2004, 493. *Sagarin, B. J., & Wood, S. E. (2007). Resistance to influence. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Sampson, E. E. (1962). Birth order, need achievement, and conformity: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 64(2) Feb 1962, 155-159. *Sanford, K., & Madill, L. (2006). Resistance through Video Game Play: It's a Boy Thing: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 29(1) 2006, 287-306. *Sangren, P. S. (2004). Psychoanalysis and Its Resistances in Michel Foucault's The History at Sexuality: Lessons (or Anthropology: Ethos Vol 32(1) Mar 2004, 110-122. *Savastano, H. I., & Miller, R. R. (2004). Behavioral momentum in Pavlovian conditioning and the learning/performance distinction: Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 27(5) Oct 2004, 694-695. *Sawada, Y. (2006). Balance of blood pressure equivalents as a new quantitative scale for identifying cardiac versus vascular reactor: Comparisons with Gregg, Matyas and James' (2002) hemodynamic profile scale: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 48(4) Nov 2006, 270-274. *Sawrey, W. L., & Sawrey, J. M. (1963). Fear conditioning and resistance to ulceration: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(5) Oct 1963, 821-823. *Scalia, J., III. (2006). A Plea for Classical Neurosis in Modern Psychoanalysis: Modern Psychoanalysis Vol 31(1) 2006, 66-75. *Scaturo, D. J. (2005). Transference, Countertransference, and Resistance: Unconscious Determinants of Dilemmas. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Schilt, K. (2003). "I'll Resist with Every Inch and Every Breath": Girls and Zine Making as a Form of Resistance: Youth & Society Vol 35(1) Sep 2003, 71-97. *Schlosberg, S. B., & Kagan, R. M. (1988). Practice strategies for engaging chronic multiproblem families: Social Casework Vol 69(1) Jan 1988, 3-9. *Schonpflug, W. (1964). Retention and activation during additional stress through physical activity: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie 11(1) 1964, 130-154. *Schwab, J. R., & Iverson, M. A. (1964). Resistance of high-anxious subjects under ego threat to perception of figural distortion: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 28(3) Jun 1964, 191-198. *Schwandt, T., & Dahler-Larsen, P. (2006). When Evaluation Meets the 'Rough Ground' in Communities: Evaluation: The International Journal of Theory, Research and Practice Vol 12(4) Oct 2006, 496-505. *Schwartz, C. (1997). Treatment resistance in a psychosomatic patient. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Schwartz, R. (2000). Relationships of shame, anger, and Gestalt resistances. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Schweitzer, C. L. S. (2003). The Vocation of Ministry: Grief, Groans, and Grace: Pastoral Psychology Vol 52(1-2) Nov 2003, 69-80. *Scott, H. S., & Beaman, R. (2004). Demographic and Situational Factors Affecting Injury, Resistance, Completion, and Charges Brought in Sexual Assault Cases: What Is Best for Arrest? : Violence and Victims Vol 19(4) Aug 2004, 479-494. *Scott, K. L., & King, C. B. (2007). Resistance, reluctance, and readiness in perpetrators of abuse against women and children: Trauma, Violence, & Abuse Vol 8(4) Oct 2007, 401-417. *Seifulla, R. D. (1965). On the effects produced by Adrenacorticotropic hormone and Cortizone on the capillary resistance of animals: Pharmaceutical-Medical Journal 2 1965, 218-220. *Seiler, G., Tobin, K., & Sokolic, J. (2003). Reply: Reconstituting Resistance in Urban Science Education: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 40(1) Jan 2003, 101-103. *Selgelid, M. J. (2007). Ethics and Drug Resistance: Bioethics Vol 21(4) May 2007, 218-229. *Sellschopp, A. (2005). Romantic love as resistance: PTT: Personlichkeitsstorungen Theorie und Therapie Vol 9(3) Sep 2005, 147-154. *Senko, M. G., Champ, R. A., & Capaldi, E. J. (1961). Supplementary report: Resistance to extinction of a verbal response as a function of the number of acquisition trials: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 61(4) Apr 1961, 350-351. *Sennett, R. (2003). Resistance. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Serdiuk, S. E., & Gmiro, V. E. (1995). Participation of gastric afferents in reflex mechanisms of fast adaptation to stress: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 81(9) Sep 1995, 40-51. *Serpell, L. (2007). Review of Overcoming resistance in cognitive therapy: European Eating Disorders Review Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 78-79. *Serpell, L., Treasure, J., Teasdale, J., & Sullivan, V. (1999). Anorexia nervosa: Friend or foe? : International Journal of Eating Disorders Vol 25(2) Mar 1999, 177-186. *Seward, J. P., & Seward, G. H. (1935). The relation of galvanic skin reactions to preceding resistance: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 18(1) Feb 1935, 64-79. *Seward, J. P., Uyeda, A., & Olds, J. (1959). Resistance to extinction following cranial self-stimulation: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(3) Jun 1959, 294-299. *Shahan, T. A., & Podlesnik, C. A. (2005). Rate of conditioned reinforcement affects observing rate but not resistance to change: Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior Vol 84(1) Jul 2005, 1-17. *Shakarchi, R. J., & Haugtvedt, C. P. (2004). Differentiating Individual Differences in Resistance to Persuasion. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Shalhoub-Kevorkian, N. (2006). Counter-Spaces as Resistance in Conflict Zones: Palestinian Women Recreating a Home: Journal of Feminist Family Therapy Vol 17(3-4) 2006, 109-141. *Shannon, S. M. (1995). The hegemony of English: A case study of one bilingual classroom as a site of resistance: Linguistics and Education Vol 7(3) 1995, 175-200. *Shaughnessy, M., & Dinnell, D. (1999). Levels of elaboration, interference and memory for vocabulary definitions: North American Journal of Psychology Vol 1(2) 1999, 293-306. *Shaw, L. A.-S. (2002). When victims don't cry: Understanding unfairness in the context of victims' compliance, subversion and opposition. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shearer, R. A., & Ogan, G. D. (2002). Measuring treatment resistance in offender counseling: Journal of Addictions & Offender Counseling Vol 22(2) Apr 2002, 72-82. *Shearer, R. A., & Ogan, G. D. (2002). Voluntary participation and treatment resistance in substance abuse treatment programs: Journal of Offender Rehabilitation Vol 34(3) 2002, 31-45. *Sheffeld, V. F. (1950). Resistance to extinction as a function of the distribution of extinction trials: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 40(3) Jun 1950, 305-313. *Sheffield, F. D., & Temmer, H. W. (1950). Relative resistance to extinction of escape training and avoidance training: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 40(3) Jun 1950, 287-298. *Shelby, M. D. (1999). Risk and resistance factors affecting the psychosocial adjustment of child survivors of cancer. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shengold, L. (2004). Haunted by Parents--A Literary Example of Change Meaning Loss: Edna St. Vincent Millay: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 73(3) Jul 2004, 717-735. *Sherman, S. J., Crawford, M. T., & McConnell, A. R. (2004). Looking Ahead as a Technique to Reduce Resistance to Persuasive Attempts. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Shiller, V. M., & Schneider, M. F. (2003). 'I can't fall asleep!" Overcoming sleep problems. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Shiller, V. M., & Schneider, M. F. (2003). 'I'll do it later!" Doing the chores. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Shiller, V. M., & Schneider, M. F. (2003). "No shampoo tonight!" Establishing hassle-free hygiene. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Shiller, V. M., & Schneider, M. F. (2003). "Will you please hurry up?" Keeping to the schedule. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Shinew, K. J., Floyd, M. F., & Parry, D. (2004). Understanding the Relationship between Race and Leisure Activities and Constraints: Exploring an Alternative Framework: Leisure Sciences Vol 26(2) Apr-Jun 2004, 181-199. *Shulman, E. (1998). Franz Kafka's resistance to acting on suicidal ideation: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 37(1) 1998, 15-39. *Siegel, S., & Wagner, A. R. (1963). Extended acquisition training and resistance to extinction: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 66(3) Sep 1963, 308-310. *Silverman, I. W. (2003). Gender differences in resistance to temptation: Theories and evidence: Developmental Review Vol 23(2) Jun 2003, 219-259. *Silverman, S. N. (1997). Factors affecting the internal resistance to innovative marketing initiatives. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Silvia, P. J. (2005). Deflecting Reactance: The Role of Similarity in Increasing Compliance and Reducing Resistance: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 27(3) Sep 2005, 277-284. *Simon, B., & Oakes, P. (2006). Beyond dependence: An identity approach to social power and domination: Human Relations Vol 59(1) Jan 2006, 105-139. *Simon, W. (1965). Long-term follow-up study of schizophrenic patients: Archives of General Psychiatry 12(5) 1965, 510-515. *Sipprelle, C. N. (1964). Non-hypnotizability as resistance: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 1(2) 1964, 75-79. *Sivaramakrishnan, K. (2005). Some Intellectual Genealogies for the Concept of Everyday Resistance: American Anthropologist Vol 107(3) Sep 2005, 346-355. *Smith, M. B. (1991). Genocide and Moral Disobedience: Evil and Resistance to Evil in Psychological Perspective: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (5), May, 1991. *Solorzano, D. G., & Bernal, D. D. (2001). Examining transformational resistance through a critical race and LatCrit theory framework: Chicana and Chicano students in an urban context: Urban Education Vol 36(3) May 2001, 308-342. *Spears, R., Lea, M., Corneliussen, R. A., Postmes, T., & ter Haar, W. (2002). Computer-Mediated Communication As A Channel For Social Resistance: The Strategic Side of SIDE: Small Group Research Vol 33(5) Oct 2002, 555-574. *Spencer, S. A. (2006). An International Fugitive: Henry Box Brown, Anti-Imperialism, Resistance & Slavery: Social Identities: Journal for the Study of Race, Nation and Culture Vol 12(2) Mar 2006, 227-248. *Sperling, S. E. (1964). A reversal of the PRE following complex stimulus training: Psychonomic Science Vol 1(5) 1964, 103-104. *Sperling, S. E. (1965). Reversal learning and resistance to extinction: A review of the rat literature: Psychological Bulletin Vol 63(5) May 1965, 281-297. *Sperling, S. E. (1965). Reversal learning and resistance to extinction: A supplementary report: Psychological Bulletin Vol 64(4) Oct 1965, 310-312. *Spicer, A., & Bohm, S. (2007). Moving management: Theorizing struggles against the hegemony of management: Organization Studies Vol 28(11) Nov 2007, 1667-1698. *Spiegel, J., & Andruske, C. L. (2005). Globalization, Health, and the Engendering of Resistance in Everyday Life. New York, NY: Palgrave Macmillan. *Spinazzola, J. (1999). Dimensions of silencing and resistance for adolescents. (girls). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Spinazzola, J., Wilson, H. W., & Stocking, V. B. (2002). Dimensions of silencing and resistance in adolescent girls: Development of a narrative method for research and prevention. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Spivey, S. E. (2005). Distancing and solidarity as resistance to sexual objectification in a nude dancing bar: Deviant Behavior Vol 26(5) Sep-Oct 2005, 417-437. *Stack, M., & Kelly, D. M. (2006). Popular Media, Education, and Resistance: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 29(1) 2006, 5-26. *Starch, D. (1910). Mental processes and concomitant galvanometric changes: Psychological Review Vol 17(1) Jan 1910, 19-36. *Stark, E. (2006). Commentary on Johnson's "Conflict and Control: Gender Symmetry and Asymmetry in Domestic Violence": Violence Against Women Vol 12(11) Nov 2006, 1019-1025. *Steinberg, L., & Monahan, K. C. (2007). Age differences in resistance to peer influence: Developmental Psychology Vol 43(6) Nov 2007, 1531-1543. *Stewart, G. L., & Manz, C. C. (1997). Understanding and overcoming supervisor resistance during the transition to employee empowerment. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Stewart, J. T., Gonzalez-Perez, E., Zhu, Y., & Robinson, B. E. (1999). Cognitive predictors of resistiveness in dementia patients: American Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 7(3) Sum 1999, 259-263. *Stivers, T. (2005). Parent Resistance to Physicians' Treatment Recommendations: One Resource for Initiating a Negotiation of the Treatment Decision: Health Communication Vol 18(1) 2005, 41-74. *Stoll-Kleemann, S. (2001). Barriers to nature conservation in Germany: A model explaining opposition to protected areas: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 21(4) Dec 2001, 369-385. *Stolorow, R. D. (2006). The relevance of Freud's concept of danger-situation for an intersubjective-systems perspective: Psychoanalytic Psychology Vol 23(2) Spr 2006, 417-419. *Stoltzfus, K. M. (2006). An Elephant in the Sanctuary: Denial and Resistance in Addicted Christians and their Churches: Social Work & Christianity Vol 33(2) Sum 2006, 141-163. *Stombler, M., & Padavic, I. (1997). Sister acts: Resisting men's domination in black and white fraternity little sister programs: Social Problems Vol 44(2) May 1997, 257-275. *Stoner, S. A., Norris, J., George, W. H., Davis, K. C., Masters, N. T., & Hessler, D. M. (2007). Effects of alcohol intoxication and victimization history on women's sexual assault resistance intentions: The role of secondary cognitive appraisals: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 31(4) Dec 2007, 344-356. *Strack, F., & Mussweiler, T. (2001). Resisting influence: Judgmental correction and its goals. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Strassburger, R. C. (1950). Resistance to extinction of a conditioned operant as related to drive level at reinforcement: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 40(4) Aug 1950, 473-487. *Streit, M., Shockley, K., Morris, A. W., & Riley, M. A. (2007). Rotational kinematics influence multimodal perception of heaviness: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 14(2) Apr 2007, 363-367. *Strife, S. (2006). Anti-anorexia/bulimia: Finding the voice of resistence: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 30(1) Mar 2006, 121-122. *Suarez, E. C., Boyle, S. H., Lewis, J. G., Hall, R. P., & Young, K. H. (2006). Increases in stimulated secretion of proinflammatory cytokines by blood monocytes following arousal of negative affect: The role of insulin resistance as moderator: Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 20(4) Jul 2006, 331-338. *Sue, D. W., & Sue, S. (1972). Ethnic minorities: Resistance to being researched: Professional Psychology Vol 3(1) Win 1972, 11-17. *Surratt, H. L. (2005). Constructing the self as addict: Narratives of recovery and resistance among women in drug abuse treatment (Florida). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sutton, A. (2001). Consent, latency and psychotherapy or "What am I letting myself in for?' Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 27(3) Dec 2001, 319-333. *Symon, G. (2005). Exploring Resistance from a Rhetorical Perspective: Organization Studies Vol 26(11) Nov 2005, 1641-1663. *TaIcott, M. (2004). Gendered Webs of Development and Resistance: Women, Children, and Flowers in Bogota: Signs Vol 29(2) Win 2004, 465-489. *Tam, L. W., Newton, R. P., Dern, M., & Parry, B. L. (2002). Screening women for postpartum depression at well baby visits: Resistance encountered and recommendations: Archives of Women's Mental Health Vol 5(2) 2002, 79-82. *Taylor-Carter, M. A., Doverspike, D., & Cook, K. (1995). Understanding resistance to sex and race-based affirmative action: A review of research findings: Human Resource Management Review Vol 5(2) Sum 1995, 129-157. *Tepper, B. J., Eisenbach, R. J., Kirby, S. L., & Potter, P. W. (1998). Test of a justice-based model of subordinates' resistance to downward influence attempts: Group & Organization Management Vol 23(2) Jun 1998, 144-160. *Thomas, R. J. (2007). Cyclic alternating pattern in the electroencephalogram: What is its clinical utility? : Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 30(5) May 2007, 553-555. *Tiedens, L. Z. (1997). Optimism and revolt of the oppressed: A comparison of two Polish Jewish ghettos of World War II: Political Psychology Vol 18(1) Mar 1997, 45-69. *Timmons, S. (2003). Nurses resisting information technology: Nursing Inquiry Vol 10(4) Dec 2003, 257-269. *Timonen, M., Laakso, M., Jokelainen, J., Rajala, U., Meyer-Rochow, V. B., & Keinanen-Kiukaanniemi, S. (2005). Insulin resistance and depression: Cross sectional study: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 330(7481) Jan 2005, 17-18. *Tobar, D. A. (2004). Vulnerability and resistance to increased levels of physical activity in college swimmers: The role of trait anxiety. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Todd, N., & Wade, A. (2004). Coming to Terms with Violence and Resistance: From a Language of Effects to a Language of Responses. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Todorova, I., & Kotzeva, T. (2003). Social discourses, women's resistive voices: Facing involuntary childlessness in Bulgaria: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 26(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 139-151. *Tolman, D. L., & Brown, L. M. (2001). Adolescent girls' voices: Resonating resistance in body and soul. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Torgesen, J. K. (2000). Individual differences in response to early interventions in reading: The lingering problem of treatment resisters: Learning Disabilities Research & Practice Vol 15(1) Win 2000, 55-64. *Tormala, Z. L. (2004). What doesn't kill me makes me stronger: A metacognitive analysis of resistance and attitude certainty. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tormala, Z. L., Clarkson, J. J., & Petty, R. E. (2006). Resisting Persuasion by the Skin of One's Teeth: The Hidden Success of Resisted Persuasive Messages: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 91(3) Sep 2006, 423-435. *Tormala, Z. L., DeSensi, V. L., & Petty, R. E. (2007). Resisting Persuasion by Illegitimate Means: A Metacognitive Perspective on Minority Influence: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 33(3) Mar 2007, 354-367. *Tormala, Z. L., & Petty, R. E. (2002). What doesn't kill me makes me stronger: The effects of resisting persuasion on attitude certainty: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 83(6) Dec 2002, 1298-1313. *Tormala, Z. L., & Petty, R. E. (2004). Resistance to Persuasion and Attitude Certainty: The Moderating Role of Elaboration: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 30(11) Nov 2004, 1446-1457. *Tormala, Z. L., & Petty, R. E. (2004). Resisting Persuasion and Attitude Certainty: A Meta-Cognitive Analysis. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Tormala, Z. L., & Petty, R. E. (2004). Source Credibility and Attitude Certainty: A Metacognitive Analysis of Resistance to Persuasion: Journal of Consumer Psychology Vol 14(4) 2004, 427-442. *Torrance, P. (1950). The phenomenon of resistance in learning: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 45(4) Oct 1950, 592-597. *Torres, A. (2004). Setting in a psychoanalytical association. Psychoanalytical identity framed in the setting: Psicoanalisis: Revista de la asociacion Psicoanalitica de Buenos Aires Vol 26(1) 2004, 165-175. *Trader-Leigh, K. E. (2000). Reinvention of government and resistance factors: A national performance review case study about perceptions and attitudes toward change and resistance in the United States State Department. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Trader-Leigh, K. E. (2002). Case study: Identifying resistance in managing change: Journal of Organizational Change Management Vol 15(2) 2002, 138-155. *Trapold, M. A., & Doren, D. G. (1966). Effect of noncontingent partial reinforcement on the resistance to extinction of a runway response: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 71(3) Mar 1966, 429-431. *Travis, R. C., & Kennedy, J. L. (1949). Prediction and control of alertness. III. Calibration of the alertness indicator and further results: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 42(1) Feb 1949, 45-57. *Truong, L. X., Luong, T. T., Scott-Algara, D., Versmisse, P., David, A., Perez-Bercoff, D., et al. (2003). CD4 cell and CD8 cell-mediated resistance to HIV-1 infection in exposed uninfected intravascular drug users in Vietnam: AIDS Vol 17(10) Jul 2003, 1425-1434. *Tsadeek, A. (2007). A subjective exploration of the value of resistance and its multidimensional and holistic nature: A humanistic-existential and transpersonal investigation. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Tsai, S.-Y., Lee, H.-C., & Chen, C.-C. (2007). Hyperinsulinaemia associated with beta -adrenoceptor antagonist in medicated bipolar patients during manic episode: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 31(5) Jun 2007, 1038-1043. *Tse, S. K., Shum, M. S. K., Ki, W. W., & Wong, C. P. C. (2001). The transition from English to mother-tongue Chinese as medium of instruction: Issues and problems as seen by Hong Kong teachers: L1-Educational Studies in Language and Literature Vol 1(1) 2001, 9-36. *Turiel, E. (2003). Resistance and Subversion in Everyday Life: Journal of Moral Education Vol 32(2) Jun 2003, 115-130. *Turiel, E. (2005). Resistance and subversion in everyday life. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Twenge, J. M., & Baumeister, R. F. (2002). Self-control: A limited yet renewable resource. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Tye, D., & Powers, A. M. (1998). Gender, Resistance and Play: Bachelorette Parties in Atlantic Canada: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 21(5) Sep-Oct 1998, 551-561. *Ullman, S. E. (2002). Rape avoidance: Self-protection strategies for women. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Umana-Taylor, A. J., & Bamaca-Gomez, M. (2003). Generational Differences in Resistance to Peer Pressure Among Mexican-Origin Adolescents: Youth & Society Vol 35(2) Dec 2003, 183-203. *Vagero, D., & Leinsalu, M. (2005). Commentary: Health inequalities and social dynamics in Europe: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 331(7510) Jul 2005, 186-187. *Valentinov, V., & Nedoborovsky, A. (2005). Explaining Inertia in Organizational Change in Ukrainian Agriculture: Journal of Change Management Vol 5(4) Dec 2005, 485-496. *Valley, K. L., & Thompson, T. A. (1988). Sticky ties and bad attitudes: Relational and individual bases of resistance to change in organizational structure. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *van Zanten, J. J. C. S. V., Kitas, G. D., Carroll, D., & Ring, C. (2008). Increase in systemic vascular resistance during acute mental stress in patients with rheumatoid arthritis with high-grade systemic inflammation: Biological Psychology Vol 77(1) Jan 2008, 106-110. *Vansteenwegen, D., Francken, G., Vervliet, B., De Clercq, A., & Eelen, P. (2006). Resistance to Extinction in Evaluative Conditioning: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 32(1) Jan 2006, 71-79. *Varonen, H., Rautakorpi, U.-M., Nyberg, S., Honkanen, P. O., Klaukka, T., Palva, E., et al. (2007). Implementing guidelines on acute maxillary sinusitis in general practice--A randomized controlled trial: Family Practice Vol 24(2) Apr 2007, 201-206. *Vasquez, H. (2006). Article for "Diversity Stories in Community Research and Action" Facing Resistance in Waking Up to Privilege: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 37(3-4) Jun 2006, 183-189. *Vasselli, J. R. (2001). Behavioral and biological determinants of leptin resistance: Appetite Vol 37(2) Oct 2001, 115-117. *Vecchio, K. D.-D., Lockard, J., & Almeida, R. V. (2004). Resistance to Colonialism as the Heart of Family Therapy Practice: Journal of Feminist Family Therapy Vol 16(2) 2004, 43-66. *Velloso, E. D., & Silva, M. A. R. (1963). Resistance in client-centered therapy: Revista de Psicologia Normal e Patologica 9(1-2) 1963, 38-73. *Verbeek, E. (1965). Defense and resistance: L'Evolution Psychiatrique 30(2) 1965, 317-344. *Villeneuve, C. (1984). Resistance in the Therapy of Children and their Parents: A Refreshing View: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 29 (6), Jun, 1984. *Villeneuve, C., Bourgeois, J., Martin, E., Paquette, D., Savoie, M., & Belanger, C. (2007). How to survive in treating the so-called resistant families? : Therapie Familiale Vol 28(2) 2007, 91-100. *Viney, W., James, M., & Mankinen, R. (1964). Effect of a randomized intermittent stimulus on resistance to extinction as a function of acquisition training: Psychological Reports 14(2) 1964, 403-406. *Violani, C., Lucidi, F., Robusto, E., Devoto, A., Zucconi, M., & Strambi, L. F. (2003). The assessment of daytime sleep propensity: A comparison between the Epworth Sleepiness Scale and a newly developed Resistance to Sleepiness Scale: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 114(6) Jun 2003, 1027-1033. *Vitousek, K., Watson, S., & Wilson, G. T. (1998). Enhancing motivation for change in treatment-resistant eating disorders: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 18(4) Jun 1998, 391-420. *Volanen, S.-M., Lahelma, E., Silventoinen, K., & Suominen, S. (2004). Factors contributing to sense of coherence among men and women: European Journal of Public Health Vol 14(3) Sep 2004, 322-330. *von Leupoldt, A., Mertz, C., Kegat, S., Burmester, S., & Dahme, B. (2006). The impact of emotions on the sensory and affective dimension of perceived dyspnea: Psychophysiology Vol 43(4) Jul 2006, 382-386. *Wade, A. (1997). Small acts of living: Everyday resistance to violence and other forms of oppression: Contemporary Family Therapy: An International Journal Vol 19(1) Mar 1997, 23-39. *Wade, A. (2007). Despair, resistance, hope: Response-based therapy with victims of violence. New York, NY: Routledge/Taylor & Francis Group. *Wade, A., Cabie, M.-C., & Jacquemin, A. (1999). Small acts of living: Everyday resistance to violence and other forms of oppression: Therapie Familiale Vol 20(4) 1999, 425-438. *Wagner, J. J. (1999). The Gestalt resistances and Millon's typology of personality disorders: A correlational study within a clinical sample of male batterers. (Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory-III, domestic violence, men). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Waldron, H. B., Kern-Jones, S., Turner, C. W., Peterson, T. R., & Ozechowski, T. J. (2007). Engaging resistant adolescents in drug abuse treatment: Journal of Substance Abuse Treatment Vol 32(2) Mar 2007, 133-142. *Waller, M. A., Okamoto, S. K., Miles, B. W., & Hurdle, D. E. (2003). Resiliency Factors Related to Substance Use/Resistance: Perceptions of Native Adolescents of the Southwest: Journal of Sociology & Social Welfare Vol 30(4) Dec 2003, 79-94. *Wallner, I. (2003). Resistance and acceptance in group coaching among managers: A practical account: Gruppendynamik Vol 34(2) Jun 2003, 147-165. *Walsh, D. J. (2007). A birth centre's encounters with discourses of childbirth: How resistance led to innovation: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 29(2) Mar 2007, 216-232. *Walsh, M. E., Norwood, A. E., & Hall, M. J. (2004). The 2001 anthrax attacks and the media. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Wang, J.-S., Zhu, H.-J., Markowitz, J. S., Donovan, J. L., & DeVane, C. L. (2006). Evaluation of antipsychotic drugs as inhibitors of multidrug resistance transporter P-glycoprotein: Psychopharmacology Vol 187(4) Sep 2006, 415-423. *Wang, X., & Ho, P. S. Y. (2007). Violence and desire in Beijing: A young Chinese woman's strategies of resistance in father-daughter incest and dating relationships: Violence Against Women Vol 13(12) Dec 2007, 1319-1338. *Warbrick-Smith, J., Behmer, S. T., Lee, K. P., Raubenheimer, D., Simpson, S. J., & Denlinger, D. L. (2006). Evolving resistance to obesity in an insect: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(38) Sep 2006, 14045-14049. *Ward, J. V. (2000). Raising resisters: The role of truth telling in the psychological development of African American girls. New York, NY: Teachers College Press. *Wardrope, W. J. (1996). Locus of control orientation and students' choices of resistance strategies in the classroom. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Waring, H. Z. (2005). Peer Tutoring in a Graduate Writing Centre: Identity, Expertise, and Advice Resisting: Applied Linguistics Vol 26(2) Jun 2005, 141-168. *Warkentin, J. (1975). A Hand for the Group Therapist: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 20 (6), Jun, 1975. *Warner, K., Baro, A., & Eigenberg, H. (2004). Stories of resistance: Exploring women's responses to male violence: Journal of Feminist Family Therapy Vol 16(4) 2004, 21-42. *Warren, J. T., & Heuman, A. (2007). Performing parody: Toward a politics of variation in whiteness. Lanham, MD: Lexington Books/Rowman & Littlefield. *Washington, M. (2004). On the Issue of Resistance in Anorexia: Psychoanalytic Psychotherapy Vol 18(4) Dec 2004, 418-431. *Waterland, J. C., & Hellebrandt, F. A. (1964). Involuntary patterning associated with willed involvement performed against progressively increasing resistance: American Journal of Physical Medicine 43(1) 1964, 13-30. *Watts, J. (2006). 'The outsider within': Dilemmas of qualitative feminist research within a culture of resistance: Qualitative Research Vol 6(3) Aug 2006, 385-402. *Wear, D., & Aultman, J. M. (2005). The limits of narrative: Medical student resistance to confronting inequality and oppression in literature and beyond: Medical Education Vol 39(10) Oct 2005, 1056-1065. *Weaver, E. A. (1999). Reactance or impression management: The role of expert system versus human expert advice in the interpretation of resistance to policy persuasion. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Webber, M. (2005). 'Don't be so feminist": Exploring student resistance to feminist approaches in a Canadian university: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 28(2-3) May-Jun 2005, 181-194. *Weber, C. (2007). Review of The dignity of resistance: Women residents' activism in Chicago public housing: Gender & Society Vol 21(2) Apr 2007, 300-302. *Wegener, D. T., Petty, R. E., Smoak, N. D., & Fabrigar, L. R. (2004). Multiple Routes to Resisting Attitude Change. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Weger, Jr. (1999). Managing a romantic partner's identity in a conflict situation: Social cognitive ability and the] definition of the situation. (situational definitions). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Weidner, R. R., & Terrill, W. (2005). A Test of Turk's Theory of Norm Resistance Using Observational Data on Police-Suspect Encounters: Journal of Research in Crime and Delinquency Vol 42(1) Feb 2005, 84-109. *Weinblatt, U., & Omer, H. (2008). Nonviolent resistance: A treatment for parents of children with acute behavior problems: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 34(1) Jan 2008, 75-92. *Weinstock, S. (1954). Resistance to extinction of a running response following partial reinforcement under widely spaced trials: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 47(4) Aug 1954, 318-322. *Weiss, R. F. (1961). Response speed, amplitude, and resistance to extinction as joint functions of work and length of behavior chain: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 61(3) Mar 1961, 245-256. *Weitz, A. L. (2004). Teaching and resistance: A teacher studies three freshman composition students. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Weitz, R. (2001). Women and their hair: Seeking power through resistance and accommodation: Gender & Society Vol 15(5) Oct 2001, 667-686. *Wells, A. E. (2004). Good Neighbors? Distance, Resistance, and Desegregation in Metropolitan New Orleans: Urban Education Vol 39(4) Jul 2004, 408-427. *Wells, F. L. (1921). A note on Dr. Cooper's "Extension of the Psychoanalytic Method": The Journal of Abnormal Psychology and Social Psychology Vol 16(5-6) Dec-Mar 1921, 410-412. *Wenzel, B. M. (1959). Relative resistance to reserpine of responses based on positive, as compared with negative, reinforcement: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 52(6) Dec 1959, 673-681. *Werner, P., Tabak, N., Alpert, R., & Bergman, R. (2002). Interventions used by nursing staff members with psychogeriatric patients resisting care: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 39(4) May 2002, 461-467. *West, T. C. (2005). Sustaining an Ethic of Resistance against Domestic Violence in Black Faith-Based Communities. New Brunswick, NJ: Rutgers University Press. *Westermeyer, J., & Deer, M. (2007). Review of "Alcohol Problems in Native America: The Untold Story of the Resistance and Recovery--The Truth about the Lie: Addiction Vol 102(1) Jan 2007, 169. *Wheeler, S. C., Brinol, P., & Hermann, A. D. (2007). Resistance to persuasion as self-regulation: Ego-depletion and its effects on attitude change processes: Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 43(1) Jan 2007, 150-156. *White, M. M. (1930). Relation of bodily tension to electrical resistance: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 13(3) Jun 1930, 267-277. *White, M. M. (1932). Influence of an interpolated electric shock upon recall: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 15(6) Dec 1932, 752-757. *Whitehead, D., & Russell, G. (2004). How effective are health education programmes--Resistance, reactance, rationality and risk? Recommendations for effective practice: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 41(2) Feb 2004, 163-172. *Whitehead, K. A., & Wittig, M. A. (2004). Discursive management of resistance to a multicultural education programme: Qualitative Research in Psychology Vol 1(4) Oct 2004, 267-284. *Wickens, D. D., & Cross, H. A. (1963). Resistance to extinction as a function of temporal relations during sensory pre-conditioning: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 65(2) Feb 1963, 206-211. *Wickens, D. D., & Snide, J. D. (1955). The influence of nonreinforcement of a component of a complex stimulus on resistance to extinction of the complex itself: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 49(4) Apr 1955, 257-259. *Wicks, D. (1998). Organizational structures as recursively constructed systems of agency and constraint: Compliance and resistance in the context of structural conditions: Canadian Review of Sociology and Anthropology Vol 35(3) Aug 1998, 369-390. *Wike, E. L. (1953). Extinction of a partially and continuously reinforced response with and without a rewarded alternative: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 46(4) Oct 1953, 255-260. *Wike, E. L., Platt, J. R., & Parker, L. (1965). Patterns of delayed reinforcement and resistance to extinction: Psychonomic Science Vol 3(1) 1965, 13-14. *Wilcott, R. C. (1953). A search for subthreshold conditioning at four different auditory frequencies: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 46(4) Oct 1953, 271-277. *Wilcott, R. C. (1962). Palmar skin sweating vs. palmar skin resistance and skin potential: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 55(3) Jun 1962, 327-331. *Wilcott, R. C. (1963). Effects of high environmental temperature on sweating and skin resistance: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 56(4) Aug 1963, 778-782. *Williams, D. A., Gawel, J. D., Reimer, D. S., & Mehta, R. (2005). Resistance to interference in complex negative patterning: Learning & Behavior Vol 33(4) Nov 2005, 417-427. *Williams, S. B. (1938). Resistance to extinction as a function of the number of reinforcements: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 23(5) Nov 1938, 506-522. *Wilsnack, W. H. (1946). Handling resistance in social case work: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 16 1946, 297-311. *Wilson, B. (2006). Ethnography, the Internet, and Youth Culture: Strategies for Examining Social Resistance and "Online-Offline" Relationships: Canadian Journal of Education Vol 29(1) 2006, 307-328. *Wilson, J., & Stapleton, K. (2007). The discourse of resistance: Social change and policing in Northern Ireland: Language in Society Vol 36(3) Jun 2007, 393-425. *Wilson, S. R., Whipple, E. E., & Grau, J. (1996). Reflection-enhancing regulative communication: how do parents vary across misbehavior situations and child resistance? : Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 13(4) Nov 1996, 553-569. *Wilson, W., Weiss, E. J., & Amsel, A. (1955). Two tests of the Sheffield hypothesis concerning resistance to extinction, partial reinforcement, and distribution of practice: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 50(1) Jul 1955, 51-60. *Winett, R. A., & Carpinelli, R. N. (2001). Potential health-related benefits of resistance training: Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 33(5) Nov 2001, 503-513. *Wong-MingJi, D. J., & Millette, W. R. (2002). Dealing with the dynamic duo of innovation and inertia: The "in"-theory of organizational change: Organization Development Journal Vol 20(1) Spr 2002, 36-52. *Woodward, R. S., Jr. (2006). Combative creativity: Resistance to cognitive fixation effects in an idea generation task. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Worrell, M. (1997). An existential-phenomenological perspective on the concept of "resistance" in counselling and psychotherapy: Counselling Psychology Quarterly Vol 10(1) Mar 1997, 5-15. *Worth, R. A. (2007). Learner resistance in the university foreign language classroom. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wright, A. J. (2006). Resistance to peer and advertising pressure and substance use in an early adolescent, urban minority sample. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wu, M.-S. (1997). The relationships among teacher demandingness, resistance, responsibility, and efficacy of preservice teachers. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wyers, E. J., Peeke, H. V. S., & Herz, M. J. (1964). Partial reinforcement and resistance to extinction in the earthworm: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 57(1) Feb 1964, 113-116. *Yang, Y., Kaplan, A., Pierre, M., Adams, G., Cavanagh, P., Takahashi, C., et al. (2007). Space Cycle: A Human-Powered Centrifuge That Can Be Used for Hypergravity Resistance Training: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 78(1) Jan 2007, 2-9. *Yen, C.-F., Wu, H.-Y., Yen, J.-Y., & Ko, C.-H. (2004). Effects of Brief Cognitive-Behavioral Interventions on Confidence to Resist the Urges to Use Heroin and Methamphetamine in Relapse-Related Situations: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 192(11) Nov 2004, 788-791. *Yokoyama, H., Moriya, S., Homma, Y., & Ogawa, T. (2003). Association between gamma -glutamyl transpeptidase activity and status of disorders constituting insulin resistance syndrome: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 27(Suppl8) Aug 2003, 22S-25S. *Yoshikawa, S. (2002). Understanding the resistance as trance phenomena. A case that the patient insisted, "I would be cured only by hypnotherapy." Japanese Journal of Hypnosis Vol 46(2) Sep 2002, 2-7. *Young, A. G. (1966). Resistance to extinction as a function of number of nonreinforced trials and effortfulness of response: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 72(4) Oct 1966, 610-613. *Young, F. W. (2005). How Social Factors Improve Health: Social Theory & Health Vol 3(1) Feb 2005, 61-73. *Young, S. L. (2007). A review of Speaking power: Biack feminist orality in women's narratives of slavery: Howard Journal of Communications Vol 18(2) Apr-Jun 2007, 193-195. *Yuksel, S. (2006). Undergraduate students' resistance to study skills course: College Student Journal Vol 40(1) Mar 2006, 158-165. *Zajicek, A. M., & Koski, P. R. (2003). Strategies of resistance to stigmatization among white middle-class singles: Sociological Spectrum Vol 23(3) Jul-Sep 2003, 377-403. *Zarubina, I. V., & Shabanov, P. D. (2005). The Significance of Individual Resistance to Hypoxia for Correction of the Consequences of Craniocerebral Trauma: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 35(2) Feb 2005, 215-219. *Zavodny, J., Roth, C., Bassetti, C. L., Mathis, J., Douglas, N. J., & Gugger, M. (2006). Effects of Sleep Fragmentation on the Arousability to Resistive Loading in NREM and REM Sleep in Normal Men: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 29(4) Apr 2006, 525-532. *Zhang, J., Niaura, R., Dyer, J. R., Shen, B.-J., Todaro, J. F., McCaffery, J. M., et al. (2006). Hostility and Urine Norepinephrine Interact to Predict Insulin Resistance: The VA Normative Aging Study: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 68(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 718-726. *Zipf, S. G. (1960). Resistance and conformity under reward and punishment: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 61(1) Jul 1960, 102-109. *Zitner, D. (2006). Physicians will happily adopt information technology: Canadian Medical Association Journal Vol 174(11) May 2006, 1583-1584. *Zoller, H. M., & Fairhurst, G. T. (2007). Resistance leadership: The overlooked potential in critical organization and leadership studies: Human Relations Vol 60(9) Sep 2007, 1331-1360. *Zuwerink, J. R. (1995). Attitude importance and resistance to persuasion: It's not just the thought that counts. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Zyngier, D. (2007). Listening to teachers--listening to students: Substantive conversations about resistance, empowerment and engagement: Teachers and Teaching: Theory and Practice Vol 13(4) Aug 2007, 327-347. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar External links External Links encyclopedia of psychoanalysis Category:Psychoanalytic theory Category:Psychoanalysis